Till They Hear Us
by JINX321
Summary: They are nothing more than broken property, living lives of lies and playing Hide and Seek with the fate. Can they win the game that they have been playing since birth and win the prize at the end too make people see them.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns_

BELLATRIX,

The door slowly creaked open and three year old Bellatrix held her breath. She knew heard a thump and then the lights flicked on. Four men stood in her room one was her father and the other's were his friends. The cold blew in from the now closing door, it was winter outside and her father had come home for Christmas break while her mother was still at her school catching up on her missing lessons.

Bella sat up and squinted her eyes.

"Hello Bellatrix, do you want to be a good girl and help me?" Cygnus asked his daughter.

Bellatrix nodded her head and stood up. Cygnus walked over and picked up his daughter.

"Guys this is Bellatrix."

"Cygnus what if she says something." Whispered anther boy in Cygnus's ear.

"She won't, she can't talk."

Some of the men snickered. Cygnus put Bella down on the floor again and got down on one knee so he was only a little taller than his daughter.

"The game is that you have to be quite and not scream, got it."

Bella nodded her head with a smile on her face. Cygnus lifted her arms and Bella held them up as he pulled up her nightgown and folded it on the floor. He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed.

"Now Bellatrix remember the rules." He asked and Bellatrix nodded. The boys all pulled up chairs and placed them around the bed.

Cygnus covered the small girls mouth with his hand then unzipped his pants with the other. Once free he used his other hand to move aside the girls panties.

He dug into her and she let out a muffled scream. Again and again he did this and the men in the room silently cheered him on. Once they were done, Cygnus redressed his crying daughter and put her back to bed.

NARCISSA

"Dad when is mummy coming home?" Narcissa asked over her breakfast the next morning. She was sitting in her chair stabbing her porridge that her grandmother had put down only a second ago.

"Tomorrow." Cygnus said to his three year old he had had triplets with his girlfriend and now he was annoyed with them all. All he wanted was for Druella to get from school so he could go and have some fun instead of baby-sitting his brats.

"Dad where is Bella, grandmamma Black says that she isn't feeling well." Cissa asked turning her blue eyes on her father. Cygnus shuttered it was amazing how one child could look so much like her mother.

"Then she is sick Narcissa." he said threw gritted teeth.

Cygnus's friends came into the room, some were smiling while other's looked tired and dead. The plopped down in any empty chair they could.

"Hey Cyg. What's you mum make for breakfast?" one said. "Oh good morning young lady. Cyg. What's this ones name again?"

"Narcissa and the red haired one is Andromeda."

"Dad is Andy awake yet?"

"NO NARCISSA! Whatever is in the kitchen."

"Dad why is it that we all have different hair color's, and eye colors?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Cygnus clenched his fists.

"Because your mother is a stupid bloody French whore just like you and your god damn sister's."

"But then why…"

Cygnus back-handed his daughter before she could finish her sentence. Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes and the girl started to cry, she ran from the room and ran to the cupboard under the stair where no one would see her cry.

ANDROMEDA

"Cissy, come out come out where ever you are." Andy called hoping down the stairs one by one. "Bewa where are you?"

Andromeda looked behind the curtains then in a chest. She skipped into the kitchen where her grandmother Black and Grandmother Rosier were talking, they immediately got quite when the three year old entered.

"Andromeda dear, what are you doing?" asked Serenity Rosier lifting her granddaughter into her arms.

"Pwaying hide in peak." Andromeda said then added "have you seen Bewa or Cissy?"

"No dear, but did you check the ball room?"

Andromeda wriggled herself free then took off skipping toward the door, she was going to look in the ball room. Half way there her father came into the hallway he stopped when her saw the girl.

"Hewo dad." Andy said smiling.

"Hewo, hewo…you speaking is ridiculous child, and look at you disgusting thing. I wish you were never were born, your ugly, you have a lisp and you will disgrace the name of Black." Cygnus said. A cruel smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth. "Now get out of my sight before I vomit."

Andromeda stood motionless, she didn't know what to do. Cygnus got angry when the girl didn't listen, as quick as he could he grabbed the girl and slammed her ageist the wall. There was a sickening cracking sound and Andy's cry's till Cygnus let go.

"CYGNUS WHAT HAPPENED!" Serenity and Cygnus's mother, Irma, yelled. They we're running toward the now crying hysterically on the floor cradling her arm.

"She was running down the hall and bumped into me, she must have broken it when she bounced off and hit the floor." Cygnus said in a fast worried tone. He looked over to thee wall were Andromeda was going and saw two girls quickly hide.


	2. 8 years later

**Chapter 1: 8 Years Later**

"Cissa what do you think it's like?" Andromeda said the night before they left for Hogwarts.

"Magical." Cissa answered.

Even though they lived in the biggest estate in England the sister's were confined to a single short hallway that consisted of three rooms and a bathroom, their were double doors at each end on that was forever locked was the east wing where their was a fire long before the sister's were born in the east wing so now no one goes into it. On the other end was the doors that led to the rest of the house, they remained locked at night and when their father needed to punish them.

"Girls it's time for bed." Druella Black said entering the room where all three of her daughter's were at.

Druella Black was one of the most beautiful witches in all of France and in England, she was also one of the nicest witches. Too bad she was married to one of the meanest men at least mean to everyone in the house. To everyone on the outside of Black Manor, Cygnus was one of the nicest men in England.

"Come on girls go to your room's." Druella said. She took a step toward the bed and winced. She was in pain but she would never let her daughter's know of it.

Narcissa jumped in her bed and got under the cover's, Druella walked slowly to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Girls I will be in your rooms next, get ready for bed."

Once the other girls left she tucked in Narcissa.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Druella asked.

"Yes mummy." Cissa said with a smile. "Mummy, what if the other girls don't like me?"

"Narcissa don't you even think that. Everyone will like you." Druella said brushing a strand of hair behind Narcissa's ear. "listen I got you something."

Druella waved her wand and a parcel appeared. She handed it to Cissa and Cissa unwrapped it. Inside was a bright yellow book bag, a slow smile grew on her face.

"Well what do you think?"

"I love it mummy, truly I do."

Druella smiled, then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Cissa it's up to you too looked after your sister's, you know, keep them out of trouble. I know your not the oldest but still just keep them from blowing anything up." Druella said with a light laugh. "Goodnight darling, I will see you in the morning."

Druella walked into Andromeda's room. She hid the parcel behind her back then walked over to the bad. She set it down and Andromeda eyed it curiously. Druella pushed it to her and Andromeda smiled. Andromeda unwrapped it quickly and smiled. It was a new doll with curly blonde hair, Andy loved dolls they were her favorite thing she had lots of dolls and she was always happy to receive more.

"Thank you so much!" Andy said jumping and wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I'm glad you like it."

Andy snuggled back down in her bed and Druella tucked her and the doll in. Andy smiled.

"She shall be named Claudia." Andromeda said and Druella smiled.

"Than Claudia it is. Andy you will look after your sister's won't you." Druella asked.

"Yes mummy I will, I promise. And Claudia will help me." Andromeda said

"Good girl. Now both you and Claudia need to get some sleep." Druella said kissing Andy on the head. "Good night my darling."

"Goodnight mum."

"Bella darling." Druella said as she entered Bella's room. She walked in farther and then took the edge of the sheets she quickly pulled them back to reveal just an empty bed. She turned around and gasped as she almost ran into her daughter. "oh heavens Bella you scared me."

Bella climbed into bed and Druella sat on the corner.

"Do you have anything to say?" Druella asked and the girl shook her head no. This worried Druella, the healers had said that nothing was wrong with her but she won't talk. Druella knew that this angered Cygnus, he thought that Bellatrix was stupid and that if she didn't speak soon he was going to do something about it. And that was Druella biggest fear.

Druella handed Bella a parcel and the girl opened it. It was a bell. Bella looked confused, she didn't know what the bell was for.

"If you ever need me or anyone else. Just ring this bell and someone will come." Druella said while in truth it was for the fact so they could hear Bella coming, she was a quite walker and they had to have something to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

She set the bell on the nightstand and then tucked Bella in. After she kissed her on the head Druella left the room, Druella had notice the strange smell coming from the room, it was almost like the smell of blood.


	3. Better Behave

Keys jingled in the door and soon they heard a click. Druella walked in then quietly shut the door behind her. She walked into Cissa's room and gently shook the girl awake. Narcissa sat up tiredly then rubbed her eyes.

"Cissa wake up honey, get up and go wake up your sister's I'll be down stairs."

Narcissa climbed out of bed and stood half-dazed in front of the bed.

Druella left the room. Cissa walked slowly down the hall and knocked on Andy's door, a grumble erupted and Cissa took that as a sign that her sister would wake up. Moving on she knocked on Bella's. small movements could be heard from inside so Cissa went back to her room to get dressed.

Once dressed she went downstairs and into the kitchen where her father, mother and sister's were waiting. Cissa curtsied like she was taught to do then sat in her seat in-between Bella and Andy. A plate of food appeared and Cissa ate quickly.

"You Girls better be good at school or else. Do you understand me?" He asked

"Yes father." Cissa and Andy answered at the same time.

"And what about you?" Cygnus asked his deadly eyes turning to Bella.

"Cygnus that is not fair she cannot speak." Druella said. Worry filling her eyes.

Cygnus shot a deadly look at Druella then turned back to his daughter.

"Get out of here, all of you." he said in a low voice.

Druella ushered her daughter's out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, once in their hall way she smiled.

"Well we had best be off anyway girls. Kings Cross awaits" Druella said in a fake cheery voice.

At Kings Cross station Druella rushed her daughter's threw the portal and onto the platform. Andy still carried Claudia, she wasn't going to put the doll down. Several girls on the platform laughed at the girl carrier a doll some even pointed at her. Andy just looked ahead just like her mother told her to do when people stared.

The engine blew it's whistle and Druella looked at her daughter's, she hated the fact that they were getting older and leaving her but then she was happy they were getting away from Cygnus. Druella got to her knee's and looked into each of her daughter's eyes.

"You three be the best you can be, behave and mind your teachers." Druella said with seriousness filling her voice. "Make me proud my daughter's."

"We will mum, don't worry." Cissa said. She was holding the yellow book bag tight to her chest.

"Ok, don't be late now, hurry."

Each girl hugged their mother then took off running toward the train with their heavy trunks in tow. Once on the train the sister's found an empty compartment, they couldn't get their trunks on the rack so instead they left them on the floor in the compartment and just kept their feet up on the seat.

"Do you need help?" Asked a boy looking into the compartment. "I can get some people to lift those things."

"If they wouldn't mind?" Cissa said.

"They won't."

The boy closed the compartment with a promise to return. Cissa looked at her sister's then smiled. The boy came back with an older boy dressed in Slytherin robes.

"Hi. I'm Keith Bay by the way." The boy that had originally came said. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was good looking and you could tell that he was a pureblood.

The older boy was examining the shelf then shook his.

"Keith this rack is broken, if we place these up their it will fall on them." the other boy said. "Girls if you would like you can join us in our compartment."

"Ummm…" Andy looked at the trunks and then her sister's. after a nodded form both of them Andy agreed.

The boy's grabbed each of their trunks then led the way threw the long hallway. When they got to the back of the train the boys knocked then opened the door. One of the girls let out a fake scream but then laughed. The sister's stood in the doorway as the boys put up their trunks.

"What do you want?" A girl snapped at the sister's.

"They are sitting with us." Keith said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Luc why are they here?" She asked

"Like Keith said they are sitting with us." The older boy said. "Keith. Clear them a space so they have somewhere to sit."

The other boy moved some books and paper's off of the seat then held out his arm as a gesture for them to sit. Andy sat first then Cissa and last Bella, Andy clung to her doll tight like Cissa clung to the yellow bag. Once the trunks were up the boys sat on the girls side of the compartment opposite of the sister's.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy." The older boy said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was just as handsome.

The girl next to him just stared out the window, she was mad and she was going to let the boys know of it.

"Ummm… I'm Andromeda Black." Andy said "But you can call me Andy, this is Claudia." the boys smiled but they said hello to both Andy and her doll.

"Hello I'm Narcissa Black." Cissa said feeling less scared since they found it good humor about Andy's doll. " And this is our sister Bellatrix Black."

"Why didn't she introduce herself?" Snapped the girl by the window. Lucius elbowed her.

"Because Bella doesn't talk." Andy said as if it was nothing.

"Not at all?" Lucius said out of curiosity.

"Nope not a word, so our mum got her a bell." Andy said " Isn't that right Claudia."

"This is Eliavera Rookwood." Keith said "She can talk, but it's nothing ever important."

Eliavera glared at him.


	4. Water and Merpeople

Later on Andy and Keith were playing a game of exploding snap and Andy was winning. After the 5th game that Andy and Claudia won, Keith gave up.

"Ha Keith, you just lost to a first year and a doll how does that make you feel?" Eliavera asked holding her hand like a microphone. "What no answer, ok then, Andromeda how does that make you feel?"

"Pretty good." Andy said smiling. Andy leaned her ear down to Claudia's mouth. "Claudia says it feels great."

"What time does the train arrive at Hogwarts." Narcissa asked.

"In about half an hour." Lucius said and Narcissa blushed, she had a crush on Lucius.

"We need to get changed." Eliavera said. She didn't want to admit it but she sorta liked the first year girls, she felt like they were her older sister's even though she had only known them a short while. The boys left the compartment and the girls quickly got dressed, Narcissa pulled her hair into a ponytail then put on the yellow bag.

Bella retied the bell around her neck and Andy hugged Claudia as Hogwarts came into view. Eliavera knocked on the door and the boys walked back in, outside it was dark and Hogwarts was glowing a welcome glow.

Bella stared Hogwarts was so beautiful and the lights made her feel safe from everything that could harm her, even her father couldn't get her within the walls. She touched the bell it was warm from sitting against her skin, from against her heart. The bell was mother unknowing but warm.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station kids were piling into the hallways and the train became very loud.

"Hey you can't take that stuff onto the black lake nor up to your sorting." Eliavera said pulling her trunk off of the rack.

"Here give them too me and I'll keep them safe." Lucius said reaching out for Claudia, but Andy moved her away.

"Here Andy put Claudia in my bag." Cissa said and Andy put the doll in the yellow bag. "Lucius here, but please do not loose them."

"I promise that nothing will happen to this bag or Claudia." Lucius said taking the bag and gently placing it on top of his trunk.

The group got off of the train where a giant was calling for first years. Bella took Andy's hand and Andy took Cissa's as they walked toward the giant. The crowed around them was looking just as nervous to be standing next to such a large man.

"All right then, let's go to the boats. Everyone please stay together and don't run off." The giant said.

As they approached the water Andy stopped, she hadn't been paying much attention to what the giant had said but now it was clear that she was going to have to go on the water. She was afraid of the water ever since her father had held her under when she was little.

"Andy come-on. None of us like the water but lets just close our eyes and it'll be over before we know it." Cissa said and Bella nodded in agreement.

Andy retook her sister's hands then they led her down to the docks. They climbed into the safest looking boat then magically the boat started to move. Inside the sister's boat their was anther boy who kept placing his hand in the water.

"Please stop doing that." Cissa said and the boy rudely laughed

"What this." he put his hand in the water again and started splashing in around. "See no harm done stop being such a baby."

He stuck his hand in the water again and a long tentacle wrapped around it. The boy screamed just as the Giant Squid flipped over the boat knocking the sister's and the boy into the water.

Water filled in all around her and Andromeda started to panic, bubbles formed all around her pushing her to the surface where giant hands pulled her out of the water and into a boat where the boy sat shivering a reed mark was on his arm from where the tentacle grabbed him.

Bellatrix opened her eyes under the water, she was trying desperately to swim to the surface but she couldn't get her arms and legs to work. She was sinking and she knew it. A hand enclosed with hers, Bella looked over and her eyes met Narcissa's blue one's. her eyes were just as panicked as Bella's were. Bella twisted her body and the bell fell out from beneath her uniform, it bounce against her chest and rang.

Andy looked over the side desperate to get a sign of Bella or Cissa. Next to her the giant was wiping his head with a handkerchief. From under the water Andy could hear what almost sounded like ring of a bell, Bella's Bell.

"CISSA! BELLA!" Andy called tears forming in her eyes. She was praying that the bubbles would save them too but that hope was slowly fading.

"LOOK!" Someone from anther boat yelled as a glowing figure approached them. In the glowing things arms were both Bella and Cissa.


	5. Potionable Problems

They entered the castle where a frantic looking women was waiting on a step. She stood up the moment they entered and immediately went over to the giant.

"Hagrid what took so long why are those children wet?" the witch asked.

"We had an accident but they're alright." Hagrid said "Some mermaid made sure of it."

The witch ushered them into a line then opened the doors to the great hall. She led the way down a long pathway till they got to the front of the room. The sister's waved at Lucius, Eliavera and Keith when they spotted them.

"When I call you name please come sit on the stool and you will be sorted." the witch said. "Black, Andromeda"

Andy walked up to the stool leaving behind her a trail of water. She sat down and the witch placed a hat over her head.

"_Ahh…you have a great mind and a will to try. How would you like Ravenclaw…no…you are nice would you like Hufflepuff…Slytherin that's what you want, I can see it now. So it better be…"_

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheer's as Andy ran over and sat next to Keith who had made room for her.

"Black, Bellatrix."

Bella held her breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"_What are you hiding child, I cannot see into you mind. You know your father did the same thing when he sat in the very place you are…so like father like daughter better be…"_

"Slytherin!"

Bella felt sick as she went to the Slytherin table…she was nothing like her father.

"Black, Narcissa"

Narcissa knew where she was going but she got up on the stool and sat down.

"_Lets see…no not Hufflepuff nor Gryffindor but I see a will in you so maybe Ravenclaw…no…but you would do well…if you insist."_

"Slytherin!"

Narcissa hopped off of the stool and sat next to Bella and Andy. She was happy and hungry. She felt a nudge under the table when she looked she seen her yellow bag, she picked it up and held it close. She opened it and passed Claudia to Andy who Andy hugged then put on her lap. That night the sister's slept soundly together in one bed with the bell, bag, and Claudia watching close by.

"Hurry were already late." Cissa said running down the hall with her sister's right behind her. "Great shortcut Andy."

"Sorry." Andy apologized breathlessly.

The sister's were ten minutes late when they finally got to their first class which was transfiguration. The teacher looked up when the girls came running in. Minerva McGonagall hated it when students were lost she walked over to the now breathless girls her heart skipped a beat when she seen their eyes but she recovered from the shock.

"Your late." she said, she couldn't help not to notice how small the girls were, they were skinny and short.

"Sorry professor." The two girls said.

Minerva pointed to a table where there were three empty seats. The girls all took a seat quietly except for a ding from a bell wrapped around the neck of the dark haired girl. Minerva walked over to her roster and skimmed threw the names of the Slytherin girls.

Noralis Winshire

Pippalia Lestrange

Cecelia Malfoy

Andromeda Black

Bellatrix Black

Narcissa Black

She knew they were the Black girls but she couldn't place a name to the girl that belonged to it.

Toward the end of class Minerva looked up and caught the red haired black sister passing a piece of parchment to the sister with a bell around her neck. Minerva hated note passing almost as much as she hated student's being late. Minerva got up and stood in front of the girl till she looked up.

"What is that you are writing miss…"

"Andromeda ma'am." Andy said putting the note under her book

"Twenty points from Slytherin."

When the bell rang the Black sister's were the first ones out of the class. They had potions next and they had no idea were it was. Before they knew it the bell had rung and they were standing in the hall, lost.

"I could have sworn it was this way." Cissa said looking down the hall.

"Good job Cissa." Andy said sarcastically.

"Do you need help?"

Eliavera asked. she was walking toward the girls with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, don't you have class?" Andy said

"Nope us 3rd years have free period." Eli said "Come on lets get you to potions."

They followed her down several halls till they came to a door, Eli walked into the room and the teacher glanced up at her.

"Eliavera, what are you doing here?" asked the professor Slughorn. The girls walked in and Slughorn smiled. "You found my missing first years. Thank you, now I don't have to take points from Slytherin."

He showed the girls to their seats around three cauldron's then told them to follow the directions written on the board. After half and hour Bella's and Andy's were bubbling orange and pink while Cissa's was a calm violet.

"Hey Bella I think we did something wrong." Andy whispered taking anther look at Cissa's potion. Bella nodded and then looked into her own. After a few seconds Bella grabbed Andy's and Cissa's hand's and pulled them to the ground for cover as both potion's exploded.

After the screaming had stopped the sister's rose to their feet to see everything covered in an orange goop, everything but the sister's and Eli who had ducked when she had seen the sister's duck.

"Everyone line up if you got covered in the potion, don't rub you eyes please." Slughorn said. He looked up at the sister's in a sad disapproving look. "Why don't you girls start for lunch."

Cissa picked up her bag and together the girls left the class. Once out in the hall Andy took Claudia out of Cissa's back and held the doll close. Their mother told them to be good and they were bad.

"Hey wait up!" Eli called running after them. Once she caught up they continued again. "Hey now you two aren't the first student's to blow up a potion in that class, really it's no big deal."

"Not for you." Cissa said

The bell rang and student were filing out of the classrooms and heading toward the great hall.

"Hey. Why are you three looking so depressed?" Lucius asked as he and Keith joined the small group.

"They blew up a potion." Eli said

"That's no big deal, I'm the master at blowing up potions." Keith said

They entered the great hall and everyone at the Slytherin table got quite. They sat down and the blonde haired girl looked disgusted at them.

"You know Pippa it took me 5 minutes to get that potion out of my hair, those stupid girls must have added the heartstring of a dragon too soon." the blonde girl Cecelia said to the brown hair girl who was Pippa. They both were in the same year as the Black sisters.

"Shut up Cecelia." Lucius said. "sorry she's my sister."

"What year are you in Eli?" Andy asked changing the subject and ignoring the girls.

"3rd."

"What year is Lucius in?"

"3rd."

"What year is Keith in?"

"2nd."

"Oh. Claudia finds that funny."

"What does she find funny?"

"That you are in your 3rd year, Lucius is in their 3rd year, Keith is in his second and we are in our first. 321." Andy explained. " And we are all best friends."

Eli smiled. She was sure that if she had a younger sister, she would be like Andy. So native and young. The boys sat down and grabbed a plate and piled it full of food, they glanced at the sister's almost empty plate.

"Is that all your going to eat? You didn't have breakfast and you hardly ate last night." Lucius said

"Were just not hungry." Cissa said plainly.

None of the sister's wanted to explain how when they got home their father would weigh them then measure how much they grew in both height and waist. He always did that every night then accuse them of stealing sweets. If they gained any weight over 5 pounds they would be punished.


	6. Torn

October had past and the sister's fell into the typical Hogwarts schedule. The only thing that was different was that the sister's had no friends from their own year, the girls in their dorm went out of their way just to avoid the weird girls in the grade.

After October came November and much had not changed except now snow had started to fall on the grounds of Hogwarts leaving it a blanket. The group was sitting in the great hall when the doors slammed open and Cygnus, Druella, Walburga, and Orion, came into the room followed by Dumbledore. The sister's stood and Cygnus grabbed Bellatrix while Orion grabbed Andromeda, scared and confused the sister's started fighting.

"Cygnus please!" Druella pleaded but she was ignored.

Bella cried as Cygnus started pulling her down the isle way. He was hurting her and he knew it.

"Bella! Andy!" Cissa cried trying to get free from her aunt's grasp.

Andy was struggling against her uncle the best she could be she was too weak and her uncle was winning and pulled the red haired girl into the trophy room away from her sister's. he closed and locked the door.

Bella struggled but could free the grasp her father had on her.

"Walburga please just them be, they are not hurting anything, please." Druella cried tears flowing down her cheeks. She fell to the floor and Dumbledore went over to her. "please not my girls."

"It's for the best Druella." Walburga said. Narcissa had stopped struggling and was now stairing at her mother.

"Druella I promise you your daughter's will be much happier at different school's for now. Your husband made a good point, now stand up and lets get some tea." Dumbledore said helping the sobbing women to her feet.

Dumbledore led the women out of the room just as Cygnus managed to get Bella out of Hogwarts grounds and apparated back home where Orion and Andromeda was waiting.

Walburga leaned in close to Cissa's ear and with an evil grin whispered in Narcissa's ear.

"Your mother is weak, and she will always be that way."

Walburga regained her balance then strode purposely out of the great hall.

"You're an evil bitch!" Narcissa screamed after her. "I hope you die!"

Lucius came and wrapped his arms around her and Cissa cried into his shoulder.

Eli picked up Claudia and held the doll close, she would return it to the girls mother as soon as she could.


	7. Separate Not Equal

Andromeda,

"Welcome to Drumstrang, Miss. Black, I think that you will be very happy here." A man said the moment Andy walked through the doors. "My name is Professor Lestat Lenix, and I am your assigned mentor."

Andy didn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything and for once she could see why Bella didn't want to. Lestat pondered what he had gotten himself into with offering to help this girl. She was small and pretty but he thought that there was a lot more under the surface.

"We normally don't except students this late in the year but headmaster in Dumbledore put a good word for you."

Andy remained silent and continued to walk. The school was pretty but she wanted her sister's, her friends, and her mother more than she wanted pretty things.

"Professor Lenix is that our new student." Asked a man walking toward them.

"Yes professor it is. This is Andromeda Black." Lestat said

"Well Lestat, it's on your head if she gets into trouble. And I hope I'm there to witness it." the man said before disappearing around a corner.

"Professor what does he teach?" Andy asked still stairing where the man had gone.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lestat answered. He too was stairing at where the other professor went to.

"Do I have to go to his class?" Andy asked looking up at Lestat.

"Unfortunately." Lestat said looking away. "Come lets get to your dorm and get you introduced."

Andy followed him up two more flights of stairs till they reached a hallway that nothing, not even doors, were on. Lestat walked down to the end then said the password and the wall dissolved.

"Come Andromeda." he said and Andromeda walked to him and into the room.

The room was large and had many couches. In the center was a fire place, on either end there was a door labeled Girls and Boys.

"The bell should ring soon. Your dorm is over there, you will be sharing it with 4 other girls." Lestat said just as the bell rang. A few minutes later students started to file into the common room. "Attention Grendal this is Andromeda Black a first year transfer from Hogwarts. I advise you make her feel at home here in Grendal house."

"Hello new girl. Lestat guess what." Said a brown haired girl quickly.

"Mina that's not what I meant when I said be nice to her. And what?" Lestat asked.

"I got an A on my DADA exam!" The girl Mina said. "Oh and sorry new girl. My name is Mina Lenix I am in the same year as you." Mina said.

Mina was pretty, she had a golden brown hair and round brown eyes. She was not much taller than Andy and she was just a skinny.

"Andromeda this is my sister." Lestat said "Mina why don't you show Andromeda around to her bed."

Bellatrix,

"She is a good child really she is, but she doesn't speak." Walburga said.

Bellatrix sat in-between her uncle and her aunt in the headmistresses office at Beubaxtons.

She was wearing a dress that her aunt had picked out and her hair was brushed and pulled out of her face. Her aunt tried to make her look as normal as possible even if that meant getting rid of the bell. Bella had packed the bell in her trunk, her uncle had thrown it away but Bella dug it out of the rubbish bin.

"She will be no trouble to you or your school." Orion said

"Well we normally don't accept students this late…but Miss. Black seems to be good enough and won't cause any trouble so I guess she is now a student of Beubaxtons." The headmistress said with a half smile. "A uniform will be given to her, she may not wear any from of jewelry nor heels. Is that understood."

Bella nodded her head.

"Good. Rodolphus come here!" The headmistress said then she snapped at a man walking down the hall. "Rodolphus this is Mr. and Mrs. Black and their Niece, she will be attending Beauxbatons and will be in you house. She is your responsibility."

"Good evening, I am Rodolphus Lestrange I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." he said shaking hand with Orion and then kissing Walburga's hand. Then he looked at Bella "What is your name?"

"Rodolphus, she cannot speak." the headmistress said. Bella could have sworn that the headmistress was flirting with the teacher. "Her name is Bellatrix Black."

"Is she Cygnus's daughter?"

"Yes she is my brother's. The oldest out of the triplets." Walburga said.

"Well then Miss. Black, lets get you settled in." Rodolphus said taking the girls trunk. "it was good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Black."

Bellatrix followed him out of the office and into the hallway.

"Your dorm is this way." he said losing some of the cheeriness he had in the office. "So you cannot speak, this will be hard."

Bellatrix looked at him, he had a dark brown/red color of hair and a strong build. He looked young and his green eyes held a sort of smile he was also very handsome and Bella could see why the headmistress was flirting with him.

They stopped at a portrait of a lady in blue uniform. She looked him over then opened so they could enter. Bella regretted not paying attention to where she was going now she was sure she was going to get lost.

In the common room their was a bunch of girls in blue uniforms. When Bella walked in they all stopped and starred. Bella followed Rodolphus into a dorm with 5 beds in it. Rodolphus set her trunk in front of an empty bed then went to a closet in the room and pulled out a pillow and blankets and placed them on the bed.

"Your uniform will need to be measured but for now you can use this extra one, it might be a little big." Rodolphus said glancing away from the girl. "I'll leave you to change."

Narcissa,

Narcissa walked into transfiguration. Minerva looked up and was shocked to see it was Narcissa. Narcissa and her sister's were usually late to her class.

"Miss. Black you are early."

"I know, I don't have to wake up Bella or Andy anymore." Cissa said, it surprised her how mush it hurt to say that. She missed having to shake and pull Andy from the bed.

Professor Lestrange walked in, he was their DADA teacher. He looked at Cissa and he rose his eyebrows. Then he walked to Minerva.

"Is she early?" He whispered and Minerva nodded her head. "Scary."

Narcissa had a feeling that they were talking about her.

"Professor's if it will shock you less, I can get my things then take a walk around till I'm late." Narcissa said

Minerva and Rabastan smiled.

"No that is not necessary Narcissa." Minerva said

Narcissa was shocked that her teacher had called her by her first name, then it even surprised her even more that she called her by the right name, normally professor McGonagall had to go threw all the triplets names before coming a crossed the right one.

When class ended Minerva was surprised at how well Narcissa was doing and how much she knew.

Cissa left the room when the bell rang feeling proud of herself. She smiled and thought of how proud her mother would be and she wondered if Andy and Bella were feeling the same way. She wished she could feel what they were feeling just so she knew if they were upset of not. She was so consumed with her thoughts that she ran into a lady standing in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't paying attention." Cissa stuttered. Her good day slowly fading.

"It's ok" the women said. Cissa didn't think she looked like any substitute she'd ever seen. "I'm Poppy,"

She held out her hand for Cissa to shake and Cissa looked around to see if anyone else saw her too. They did.

When Cissa didn't shake her hand, Poppy withdrew her own.

"I'm looking for a Miss. Narcissa Black." Poppy said "Do you know her, or where I can find her?"

"No and no. Sorry." Cissa said and the lady frowned.

"Darn, I guess I must have missed her. Well if you see her or figure out who she is will you tell her Poppy is looking for her."

"Yes of coarse." Cissa said nodding her head and walking away with a smile on her face. Her good day had returned.


	8. The Newer Begining

Andromeda,

Andy woke early and got dressed. Drumstrang didn't have an exact dress code, the students just had to wear warm tones, which to Andy was great. She was brushing her wet hair when Mina walked into the bathroom.

"Good morning …"

"Andy. Just call me Andy, it's shorter and much easier too say"

"Ok."

Mina and Andy left for breakfast early and on the way Mina showed Andy all the classes they had and where the restroom's were. By the time the two of them had made it down to breakfast everyone was awake and already eating.

They sat at the table and several girls moved from their seats. Andy looked at Mina and Mina shrugged her shoulder's.

"Don't mind them, they're just being stupid." Mina said "once they got to know you they wont be so harsh."

Andromeda just shrugged her shoulders then took a bite of bacon. Some how she doubted that they would warm up to her. At Hogwarts none of the girls in the dorm had "warmed up" to her and her sister's and they were all raised the same way. The English way.

"First class of the day. Potions." Mina said pushing her plate away from her.

Andy swallowed the chunk of bacon she was chewing on and gasped as in went down rough. Potions wasn't her best subject and she hoped Drumstrang had invested in a explosion shelter because they were going to need it.

"I'm awful at potions, I always miss one ingredient." Mina said slouching her shoulder's in defeat.

"Yeah well mine always blow up, no matter what I do. My sister Narcissa is amazing at potions." Andy said smiling. "I'm even bad at coping off of her."

"Wait you have a sister?" Mina asked looking around as if Narcissa would magically appear.

"Yeah. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about my sister's." Andy said feeling guilty.

"Are they older than you like out of school older?"

"No not exactly. They just go to different schools. Bella goes to Beubaxtons and Cissa goes to Hogwarts."

"What year are they in and why are you not together?"

"They both are in first year and I really don't know why we were separated."

Andy was starting to get sick of answering questions. She hated telling people about her sister's the subject always depressed her. She hugged her chest, it was last night when she had realized that Claudia was not with her and now she missed the company of her doll.

"So your triplets. Are you identical?"

"No we are not." Andy snapped and Mina's expression turned from curious to shocked. "Sorry. I'll show you a picture at free period."

Mina smiled and Andy exhaled. She was relived that she hadn't lost her only friend in this new school.

Bellatrix

Bellatrix put on the uniform. Professor Lestrange was right it didn't fit, it was way too large. She put on the socks and shoes then opened the door where Professor Lestrange was deep in thought.

"Well I was right it is too big, come on lets go to the seamstress and get it fixed" Professor Lestrange said. He wasn't even looking at her.

Bella stared at him, she knew her mother always told her it was rude to stair but how would he think it was rude if he wasn't even looking at her. She never understood that, why is it rude to stare if the person that you are stairing at doesn't even notice.

She followed him out of the room, and down to one of the darker chamber's in the castle. He stopped at a door and started to talk to a lady, Bella tried to look past her professor but she didn't do it in time before professor Lestrange was pushing her into the chamber.

Inside there was a hundreds of dresses hanging form hooks around the room. There was also a changing curtain, and an old chair, Bella stepped in further and Rodolphus shut the door behind her.

"Hello dearie." greeted and old raggedy women who came out from behind a curtain of dresses.

She walked toward Bella in a staggered limp. Bella held still as the lady measured her then she again disappeared behind the dresses. When she came back she was holding a dress. She push Bella behind the curtain then handed her the uniform to try on. To Bella's belief it fit her.

"Come here now let's see it in the mirror." the lady said pushing Bella toward the mirror.

"It's a little big but it'll have to do. I will sent three up to your dorm, wash days are on Sunday's and Wednesday's. " The lady said while pushing Bella to the door.

Rodolphus was waiting for her on the step. Once he got the nod from the seamstress he took Bella back to her dorm.

Narcissa

She hoped down the stairs and into the great hall where dinner was being served. She went to her usual seat in-between Eli and Lucius, Keith joined them a few minutes late.

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked while stabbing his potato's with a spoon.

"In Professor McGonagall's, she made me clean up after my rat." Keith said spooning some carrot's on his plate.

"Did you wash your hands?" Narcissa asked looking at Keith with a look of disgust.

"No. why?"

"I'm done." Narcissa said pushing her plate away.

"Me too." Eli said right after.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked not disgusted with his friend. Narcissa stood up.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked also standing.

"Too send a letter to Andy." Narcissa answered

"Here send this too her." Eli said while digging threw her bag. She pulled out a package and handed it to Cissa. "it's for Andy."

Narcissa left the great hall and went up to the mail post where they kept all the owls. She found her snow owl and tied the package to her feet, not knowing where exactly Drumstrang was she just said the schools name and hoped that the owl could figure it out.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Cissa jumped.

Behind her was a boy from her year in Slytherin, she tried to think of her name but it just wasn't coming to her. She stepped back when he stepped forward, the kid was always quite and was her only competition in Potion's.

"Sending a letter. You?"

"Same."

The boy walked past and Narcissa could see the grease in his hair and suddenly she remembered his name it was Severus. She only remembered this because her cousin Sirius always called him Snivilous.

"Who are you writing to?" Severus asked

Narcissa knew that this kid was weird, really weird. But she had also heard about his father and that her father and his were not so different in a way, though she would never admit it like this boy did. They started to talk and though he wasn't in the same social class as her she couldn't help not to like him. It was almost like he knew what she was going threw at home without knowing.

"I'm Narcissa by the way."

"I'm Severus."


	9. Claudia, Popular, Questions

Andromeda

The bell rang and Andy and Mina ran up the stairs to their dorm. Andy ignored the package on her bed and instead opened her trunk to find the picture's of her mother, father and sisters.

"Here this is my mother." Andy said handing her mother's picture to her friend. "It was kind of a surprise when I snapped it, she didn't expect me to have my camera."

"Wow she's really pretty, like beautiful." Mina said and Andy smiled.

"This is my father."

"He's handsome."

"Thanks." Andy pulled out two other pictures of her sister's and held them close. She felt like these pictures were sacred, like they were treasures. Something she had and no one else could ever have, she glanced at the pictures and smiled then she handed them to Mina. "This is Narcissa and the dark haired one is Bellatrix."

"They're pretty, you three look nothing alike though." Mina said handing all the pictures back to Andy.

"Told you so."

Andy put all the pictures on her nightstand carefully then stepped back to look at them. Thinking again she took her father's and put it behind the other so she couldn't see his face.

"I have to go and meet Lestat real quick so I can call mom and dad, I'll be back." Mina said glancing at the pictures one last time before running from the room. Andy went to her bed and picked up the letter and package, the letter was from Cissa and the package was from Eli. She opened the letter.

_Andy,_

_Hogwarts is lonely without you. How is Drumstrang? Have you found any friends? I have written to Bella yet? I am sure she is lonely. Well the package is from Eli I don't know what it is but she insisted that I send it to you. Well I'll write later._

_With love._

_Cissa._

Andy set the letter aside and unwrapped the package inside was Claudia. Andy squealed then hugged her best friend.

"Claudia I have so much to show and tell you."

Bellatrix

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" Rodolphus yelled and the 4 girls in the dorm got quite. "This is your new dorm mate. Her name is Bellatrix Black and I want you all to give her the warmest of welcomes."

The girls stared at her and Bella found that she felt like she was in a fish tank. The one started to giggle and Rodolphus glared at her.

"Sorry Professor. Hello Bellatrix my name is Eloise, Eloise Soundhelm." The round girls that had started the giggling said.

Eloise was a really round figured chubby girl that had mouse like features and blonde hair that she always wore in braids.

"I'm Lindsey McBride." A girl with dirty blonde hair said. Lindsey was tall she was a lot taller than the other girls, she wore her long hair in two barrettes to keep it out of her face.

"I'm Maria Thomson." Maria was an ugly girl that seemed to do whatever Eloise did she even wore her hair the same.

"And I'm Vivian, Vivian Greyback." Vivian was the only pretty one out of all the girls. She had pure blonde hair and golden eyes. She was push toward the back by the other girls. Like someone they wanted to forget.

Bella put up her hand in greeting then nodded her head.

"Come." Lindsey linked her arm with Bella's and the girls pulled her away. Bella glanced over her shoulder and her violet eyes met with Rodolphus's green ones.

In the dorm the girls talked quickly, some words were in French while other's were in English. Bella frantically tried to understand what they were saying, her mother had taught her some French but not enough to figure out sentences.

"Vivian dearie, I think Lestrange is calling you." Eloise said and Vivian left the room swiftly. Bella knew Eloise was lying and somewhere inside she was sure Vivian knew it too. Once Vivian was gone the girls giggled.

"Thank god she's gone. Bellatrix you want to watch out for her she'll bring your rep here at Beubaxtons to the ground. But if you stick with us then we'll so you the way, we are popular here and we'll make you fit in." Eloise said her small eyes gleaming.

"Yeah Bellatrix. You shouldn't feel bad for her she's an outcast." Maria said and Lindsey agreed. A loud bell went off and all the girls stood. "Come on it's time for dinner."

Bellatrix followed them out of the room and down the fancy blue, gold, and silver hallways that reminded her of her Grandmother Rosier's house. They entered the eating area and Bella was soon lost in a sea of blue uniforms. The other girls lead her down to the front of the table where Vivian sat alone eating.

Narcissa.

"Lucius why does Severus Snape always sit alone?" Cissa asked the 3rd year.

"I don't know?" Lucius said looking up from his homework long enough to glance at her. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Cissa said raising her shoulder and giving Lucius a sweet smile.

"Inviting him to sit with us." Lucius said averting his eyes over to the black haired greasy boy.

"But Lucius…"Cissa whined. "How would you like to sit all alone all the time."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he likes to be alone?" Lucius said and Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"Who would choose to be alone?"

"Him."

"Do you like me?" Narcissa asked changing the subject. She had a serous look on her face that almost scared Lucius seeing it on a first year.

"What?"

"Dooo yyyouuu liiikeee meee?" Narcissa said slowly and drawing the sentence out.

"As a friend. Why are you asking me this?" Lucius asked looking into her eyes.

"Just curious." Narcissa looked at the ground. She wanted him to like her. "Do you like Eli?"

"Narcissa… Eli and I are… just friends." Lucius said.

"Do you want to be more than friends." Cissa asked.

"Don't you have an essay to do?" Lucius said and Narcissa glared at him before she dug into her yellow bag.

"Don't you have an essay to do?" She snapped back.

"I've been doing it." Lucius said then laughed.

"Still." Narcissa muttered.

Andromeda

Andromeda went to dinner that night carrying Claudia. She swore that she wasn't going to loose her again.

"Nice doll." Mina said as she sat next to Andy.

Andy scooted over, Claudia told her not to trust Mina. Mina looked confused at her friends action but then just piled food on her plate. Andy held Claudia to her ear then nodded.

"Sorry Mina, but I am overly tired. I think that I am going to go to bed." Andy said before standing up and leaving the dinner hall. "I still don't understand Claudia but…"

She cut off in mid sentence because the doors had opened and Professor Lenix was walking toward her.

"Miss. Black is everything alright?" He asked as he approached.

"Yes professor everything is fine." Andy said giving her teacher one of her well practiced smiles.

"What's her name?" Lestat asked pointing at the doll. Andromeda shielded it from his view.

"Claudia. She was a gift from my mother." Andromeda said.

"Can I see her? I promise I will be careful."

Andromeda looked at Claudia then hesitantly handed Claudia to Lestat. Lestat held the doll carefully he didn't want to upset the girl, he smiled.

"She's a very nice doll. Andromeda do you want to take a walk with me?" Lestat asked.

Andromeda knew that no wasn't an option so she started to follow her now walking teacher.

"Andromeda I wanted to talk about your family. Does your mother or father hurt you?" Lestat asked. He felt uncomfortable asking this but he knew it was his duty.

"No sir." Andromeda said hugging Claudia.

"Andromeda it is safe to tell me, all you have to do is say the words and tell your sister's this…and we'll get you help." Lestat said honestly. He couldn't do anything for the other two they would have to ask themselves but he didn't want Andromeda going home for Christmas, she was his sister's friend and therefore he wanted her to come back alive.

Andromeda so desperately wanted to tell him everything. How her father broke her arm when she was four, how he hit her and cursed her and called her names. She opened her mouth but then shut it. Cissa could ask for help too also mother could but Bella…Bella couldn't speak so she would be alone with father.

"Sorry sir but…nothing is happening at home." Andromeda said. The lie felt heavy in her throat and she wanted to vomit at the thought that she could get help but she was refusing it. It was almost agonizing. "As I told Mina, Claudia and I are tired. See you tomorrow Professor."


	10. Lestat, Rodolphus, Rabastan

_Reviews are welcome. Thanks for all the readers so far, I hope you are enjoying it._

Lestat Lenix

He watched as Andromeda walked away carrying the doll. All he could think about was how small she was, how the bruises were now just starting to fade, and why she wouldn't except his help.

In his pocket he had an invitation for the Black family New Year ball and now he had decided that he was going to attend or why Andromeda had turned down his offer was going to haunt him.

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rodolphus went into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, then he kicked his dresser. He looked in the mirror and seen violet eyes stairing back at him, he punched the mirror, shattering it into many tiny pieces and cutting his knuckles.

"DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT ALL! DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Rod yelled. He knew that girl from the moment he seen her eyes, he was her father's friend even though her father was a few years older than him. He knew what has happened to that girl he knew everything and the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. "Damn me most of all"

Rabastan Lestrange

He flipped threw his grading book. Narcissa Black had improved just like his lord had said. this made him smile. Under the grading book was three invitation's for the new Year ball at Black Estate. One was for him, one was for his wife and the last was for Rodolphus, both brother's hadn't seen Cygnus Black since his and his wife Druella's wedding.

He would attend this Ball and with it he would drag his brother, why, if he was going to be tortured then he would surly have to torture his brother also.


	11. Escape and Home

Bellatrix

After dinner everyone at Beubaxtons had to attend a church service. Bellatrix hated church and that was only attending on holidays, now she had to attend every night. Bellatrix followed everyone form the back of the crowed and followed them outside. The chapel was by the woods and you had to follow a narrow path to get to it.

Once inside Bella took a seat in the back where almost no one was sitting except for a few teachers. The teacher's started to whisper when the noticed Bella.

"Don't mind them, they're just curious." Rodolphus said from behind her. "God I hate church."

Bella smiled and turned to look at him, Rodolphus smiled also. The service started and Bella couldn't believe that she was going to half to sit threw this she would rather had sit threw one of Aunt Walburga's Pure-blood speeches than listen to this old man speak about stuff she found a bit testy. She felt Rodolphus breath on her neck as he leaned forward.

"Fake sick." He whispered.

Bella was nervous but the overwhelming feeling of wanting out of there was too powerful. She let out a low cough then slowly increased it to the point were it sounded like she was choking, Rodolphus stood and put his hand on her back and ushered her out of the church leaving behind the worried looking teachers and the ceremony. Once far enough away from the church Bella stopped coughing.

"Your quite good at that." He said smiling.

Bella nodded her head and smiled.

"How about we go and get some tea." Rodolphus said and Bella once again nodded her head. They walked up to the castle in silence the only sound was coming from the bell around Bella's neck.

They entered the kitchen to find it empty. Rodolphus took out a pot and filled it with water. Once it whistled he filled to glasses with tea then handed one to Bellatrix.

"I hate church, I'm sorry I had to bring you into my escape plan, but you looked like you were having just as much fun as I was." Rodolphus said then took a sip of his tea, winced, then added sugar.

"I…Ha…hate. Ch…ch…urch also." Bella stuttered out, then took a sip or her tea. Rodolphus smiled.

"So you can speak, I figured you could." He said "But then why do you keep it suck a secret?"

"It…it is easier…" Bella said in a quite and shaky voice.

Rodolphus had a feeling that her father was a main reason that she didn't want anyone to know she could speak. He took a sip.

"Do you want people to know?" He asked.

"No…no I do not." She answered

"Than how about this…I promise to act like this has never happened as long as you can come and talk to me alone sometimes." He said. He wanted to help her but he could tell that this girl was too strong for help.

"Deal."

Narcissa

Narcissa started folding everything into perfection as she packed her trunk to go home. She had packed it three times already and still she couldn't fit everything she had wanted into the trunk.

"Really Narci?" Eli said. She had been sitting on Narcissa's bed the whole time and was getting dizzy watching Narcissa OCD. "Just stuff it all in for crying out loud. How did you get it all in before you came?"

"My mother did a spell…she can even make the socks fold themselves." Narcissa said refolding a shirt.

"Well I'm going to pack myself…if I don't see you before I leave, I will see you at your ball." Eli said while getting off of the bed and moving toward the door.

"Wait…why won't I see you before you leave?"

"It's a secret" She said with a sly smile.

Eli often did this to Narcissa and Narcissa knew it meant that Eli was going to be with a boy. Narcissa rolled her eyes and watched as Eli left the room, she repacked then sat on her trunk to push it down then buckled it.

"NARCI!" Lucius called from the bottom of the stairs. He was the one who had given Narcissa her nickname and after that it was what everyone in Slytherin called her.

Narcissa came down the stairs with her trunk in tow. Lucius smiled and Cissa smiled back then she hugged him.

"I'm leaving now. My carriage had just arrived, so Ummm…I just wanted to tell you happy holidays and that I will see you at the New Year's ball." Lucius said when they released from their hug.

"Happy holidays to you too Luc." Cissa said.

"I will…oh and save a dance for me at the ball. Ok?"

"I will."

Narcissa pulled her trunk outside, night had come and had casted it's dark spell over Hogwarts. Narcissa stopped just short of where the light ended and the dark began, the announcer had called her name but she couldn't see into the darkness.

"Hello?"

Cissa's voice came out no louder than a whisper. All around her shadows moved and danced. The wind blew and Narcissa wrapped her cloak tighter around her, she hated the dark of night almost as much as she hated the cold.

"Narcissa!"

Cissa knew that voice. She squinted ageist the dark and an outline of a tall figure approached her.

"MOTHER!" Cissa yelled stepping into the dark and running to her mother.

Druella hugged her daughter, she had missed her daughters and had bargained with Cygnus to be able to pick up each of them one at a time. First she had gotten Bella, then Andy and last Cissa.

"Come on grab you trunk, your sister's are at home waiting." Druella said and Cissa ran grabbed her trunk then ran back. The coach man helped them get it into the carriage then they were off toward home.

"So how is school so far?" Druella asked.

"It's so great…I've got all A's so far see look!" Cissa pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to her mother.

Druella smiled as she looked at all the good comments the teacher had said about her daughter. She handed it back and watched as Narcissa put it carefully back into the yellow bag.

"I have lots of friends too! Everyone in Slytherin calls me Narci. My best friends though are Lucius, Eliavera, and Keith, I can't wait for you too meet them at the ball." Cissa exclaimed excitedly.


	12. Christmas

The sister's sat together in Andromeda's room while Druella brushed their hair. Druella found it odd that the sister's never went into Bella's room they always met in one of the other two's bedroom's. Druella looked around at each girl, Andy was on the bed going threw her pack of exploding snap cards that more than likely she had won off of some poor kid that didn't know what he was getting into, Cissa was watching intently at each stroke Druella made with the brush threw her blonde hair, and Bella was sitting in the middle of the floor nodding off.

Druella smiled but the smile fell the moment Cygnus walked into the room. Andromeda looked at him, Narcissa stared into the mirror like it was a portal into anther world, and Bella still dosed on the floor.

"Druella. it is past the girls bed time." Cygnus said in a flat tone.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry we must have lost track of time." Druella said looking from the floor to her husband and back again. "Girls. Time for bed."

Druella lifted Bella who was now sleeping into her arms, while Cissa clung to her side. Cygnus stopped them in the doorway. He extended his arms and took Bella from her mother then without a word walked down the hall and into Bella's room. Druella followed him but then turned into Cissa's room she bit her lip but pushed the thought to the back of her mind, when Cygnus soon emerged again and left the girls hallway.

"Mummy, tomorrow is Christmas." Cissa said climbing into bed.

"Yes it is darling."

"Mummy, my friend Lucius asked me for a dance at our ball."

Druella glance back at her daughter.

"That's great darling."

Druella turned out the light and left the room.

Bella awoke to find a gift at the foot of her bed, instead of opening it she just went into the bathroom and vomited. From outside the door she could hear Narcissa's and Andromeda's excitement. Bella left the bathroom and locked her bedroom door before leaving the hallway that was unlocked and heading downstairs.

"Good morning Bella." Serenity Rosier said hugging her granddaughter. "So what did you get for Christmas?"

"Mother, Bella doesn't speak." Druella said while walking into the room.

"Come here Bella, you don't look so well." Druella said taking her daughter by the arm and pulling her close. Druella put her hand to her daughters forehead then sighed. "well your not warm, lets get a bite to eat."

They sat at the dining room table and food appeared along with two cups of tea. Bella noticed how Druella was slightly limping when she walked. Some noises came from outside the door then Cissa and Andy came running in, each were carrying a new doll. Andy held onto Claudia and this new doll tightly. The new doll had red curly hair and green eyes, she was wearing a silky lace green dress.

"Her name is Elizabeth." Andy said "Her and Claudia are best friends."

"Well mine is named Marilyn.' Cissa said about the doll with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh those are sweet names." Serenity said sipping her tea. "Bella did you get a doll too?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't opened her presents yet but now she was sure that she had gotten one.

"Haven't you opened your present yet?" Druella asked and Bella shook her head no. Druella glanced at her mother and her mother looked back, both of them were confused about why the girl hadn't opened her gift.

The door opened and Cygnus walked in. he bowed to his mother in law then took his seat at the table.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Irma Black said as she entered the room with her husband at her heels. Cygnus stood and kissed his mother on the cheek and then shook his father's hand. "Hello pets, I've got goodies."

Andromeda and Narcissa ran to their other grandparents as Irma started handing out wrapped gifts. Druella knew that it was going to be some sort of sweets, Irma always got her grandchildren sweets. Druella noticed that Bella hadn't even moved nor looked at her grandmother, she just sat their stairing at a spot on the wall. Serenity looked at her daughter then I her granddaughter it scared her how one little girl could sit so still, it was unnatural and almost scary.

"Bella come here for a moment I have something to show you." Serenity said rising from her chair. Bella stood and followed her grandmother out of the room and into one of the many parlors. "here have a seat."

Bella sat and Serenity dug through her bag and then pulled out a perfectly wrapped package then handed it to Bella. Bella handed it back stood then left the room and ran to her own room then threw open the windows and shut the door. The cold felt good and it made the smell vanish from her room.


	13. A Mothers Worry

"Druella we have to do something about Bellatrix, she doesn't act like a normal child." Serenity said to her daughter once they were alone.

"You don't think I've noticed that mother. I went upstairs into the girls hallway and it was almost to cold to stand." Druella said leaning her head into the cold window. "none of my daughter's are normal, they're special, they don't act like children of their own age."

"Well if they do not learn to act like normal children then we will have to take severe measures. Druella I don't want to change them but as long as society will judge them, than it is our duty to make them acceptable."

"And how do we do that, it's a little late for finishing school?" Druella asked. She knew everything that her mother had said was true, the media would rip her already fragile daughter's into shreds.

"See that's the problem, I haven't a clue."


	14. New Year and Stale Blood

Music roared from the ballroom. Andromeda got dressed in the ball gown that her mother had gotten her, of coarse she had to have her fathers approvals first. All around her the maids and dress tailors pinned and folded to get the dress to fit perfect. Andromeda was a little confused about why this ball she had to look better than she had ever had.

"Hold still please miss, we do not to prick you." one of the lady's said and Andromeda smiled. She knew she looked pretty in the blue dress. "all right miss, if you would please walk and let us have a look." Andromeda start to walk around the room just as her mother walked in.

"Oh Andromeda you look so beautiful my daughter." Druella said "wasn't it nice of your father to get you and your sister's new dresses?"

The only reason that Cygnus had gotten his daughters the dresses was because the ministry was sending some of their children services representatives to the ball to "check things out"

Andromeda nodded her head then shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to the chair and picked up Claudia then held the doll close.

"Mummy, Claudia wants to know if she can come to the ball also?" Andy said and Druella frowned she knew Andy was almost too old for dolls but she almost acted like Claudia was a person and this frightened Druella.

"Sorry Andromeda. Claudia cannot attend, maybe next ball." Druella felt bad about the lie, but she couldn't break her daughter's heart not tonight. Andy set Claudia next to Elizabeth Then walked out.

Narcissa sat on the floor her white dress still hanging on the hanger in front of the mirror, the seamstresses were standing by the door when Druella walked in.

"What is going on in here? Narcissa why aren't you dressed?" Druella asked the people in the room.

"We are sorry Mistress Black, but the young misses will not allow us to help her get dressed." One of the brave women stepped forward. Druella got on her knee's carefully so she wouldn't ruin her dress.

"Cissa why wont you let these women help you get dressed?" Druella asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I do not want to attend this ball."

Druella sighed then pulled her daughter to her feet.

"You are going to attend because I have a secret mission for you." Druella said and she instantly saw a spark of interest flare in Narcissa's eyes. "when a women comes and asks you questions you must lie and tell her that everything is alright, she is a bad women she had hid many clue's around the ball room and these clues will lead to a secret gift that she had hid from you."

"Why did she hide it?"

"Because she doesn't want you to have it, that's why you must lie to her and tell her nothing."

Narcissa nodded her head then held out her arms for her mother to pull the long silky white dress over her head. After that Druella left Narcissa to be tended by the seamstresses.

She walked to Bellatrix's door and seen the women she had sent to tend to her daughter outside the room, she sighed, this was harder than she had thought. She pushed her way threw the crowd of ladies then jiggled the handle.

"Bellatrix?"

Druella felt stupid for calling out to a girl that couldn't call back. Druella banged on the door.

"Bellatrix Ursula Helena Dinah Black, open this door."

Their was a click and the door slowly opened letting Druella into the freezing cold room. Bella was already dressed in her dress and sitting on a chair by the opened window. Druella rushed over and tried to close the ancient window, the window was stuck and she could see carriages starting to pull into the drive. Druella pulled desperately the cold air was making her dizzy.

"Help me!" She snapped at the watching women.

The women scurried over like mice to cheese and all of them pulled at the window. Druella finally gave up and took Bella's cold hand and led her out of the room, the other ladies scurried out after. Druella slammed the door shut, then cursed the fact that Cygnus had taken her wand and locked it away.

"Stay Bella." Druella said strictly. Then she turned to the ladies "make sure that she doesn't move an inch, I'm going to find someone who could close this window"

Druella walked down the stairs and tried to find someone who could close the window but not make everyone in the room notice her she looked over to the bar and seen the perfect person. Rodolphus Lestrange. She approached him then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Black, I thought you would be announced." Rodolphus said in a lazy tone that Druella knew he kept often.

"Please Rodolphus, Mr. Lestrange. I need your help with something upstairs."

"Well Druella I'm not sure if I should help you with that." he said an amused smirk crossed his face.

"Not that Rodolphus! Cygnus took my wand and Bella's window is open and I need someone who can close it but not get me into trouble." Druella said and Rodolphus stood after finishing his drink. Druella knew Rodolphus was a risk taker and would do anything as long as it was amusing or self-benefiting, like holding it over someone's head. He didn't care what the pureblood world thought of him and Druella had to admit that that's what she like about him.

He followed her up the steps and down many passages till they got to two locked doors. Rodolphus knew that there was 4 doors behind these two. Three door's for the girls and one for the attic. Druella unlocked them then led him to the second from the last door where there was women and a small girl in a white dress stood. Rodolphus went into the room with Druella at his heels and did a spell to close the window. Once closed his lit a fire in the fireplace and hoped that the room would warm up before Bellatrix had to sleep in there.

He stepped out of Bella's room and Druella knelt by the girl.

"Bellatrix I forbid you to ever open that window. You could fall out or get sick or worse. Do you hear me?" Bellatrix nodded her head to her mother.

Now that the room was heating up Rodolphus could smell the smell of stale blood. He closed the door, he didn't even want to think about it.


	15. Don't Belive You

"NOW INTRODUCING CYGNUS AND DRUELLA BLACK AND THEIR THREE DAUGHTERS, BELLATRIX, NARCISSA, AND ANDROMEDA BLACK!" The announcer yelled to the crowed below. The picture perfect family descended the staircase, a small smile on each of their faces some were fake while other's were real. The crowed smiled, and greeted them all of them awed by their beauty and the fact that they were invited to such an event as the Black family's New Years ball.

The girls split from their parents the moment their feet hit the floor. They wondered to the clearest spot in the back of the crowed and sat on the marble floor. The music started at full and couples started to waltz with the music.

"I want to dance like that." Andromeda muttered to the floor then looked back up hopefully at the dancing couples.

"Yeah!" Narcissa jumped to her feet and pulled Andy up with her. "Here put your arm here, and then we will just move. No Andy you have to step like this not like that! Watch them will you"

Bella laughed as she watched her sister's struggle through the dance moves of the crowed next to them. Bella jumped to her feet too join her sister's in there dance, she loved to dance she loved to let her head fall back and stare at the spinning ceiling.

The sister's fell to the floor and laughed. No one noticed them and that was ok by them, they were used to being invisible.

"Look at them!" Andy said pointing at a man dancing a little more scandalous than what was appropriate with his girlfriend.

Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus Lestrange then scrunched her nose.

"Is he allowed to dance like that?" Cissa asked looking to the floor.

"Of coarse he is he's a grownup and like father says grownups can do as they please." Andy said in a matter of fact tone.

Bella nodded but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of him and she felt strange feeling of hate for the women. His date was a young women probably in the range of 19-25 with dark straight hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a black dress that showed every perfect curve of her body. Bella looked at her own white dress, it was baggy and nothing compared to this women.

"Bella? Earth too Bella." Cissa said waving her hand in front of her sister's face. Bella looked at her then shoved her playfully then she looked back at Rodolphus and his date who were awful close together.

"Cissy come here!" Andromeda said, and when Bella turned around both her sister's were out of view.

"Cissa? Andy?" Bella whispered under her breath. She then looked at Rodolphus and his date who were about to kiss.

Bella walked over too them and stood stairing till finally one of them noticed and it happened to be the women.

"Rodolphus." She said then nudged her head in Bella's general direction. Bella turned around then over her shoulder she glared at her, she didn't like this women at all.

"Jacquelyn this is Bellatrix, she is one of my students." Rodolphus said uncomfortably.

"Hello dear." She said to Bella then spoke to Rodolphus, "She is pretty Rod, is she one of your friends children?"

"Ummm…yes. She is Cygnus and Druella Blacks daughter, She's one of the triplets." Rod said

Bella made a gesture for Rodolphus to follow her then she walked away. Rodolphus apologized but followed Bella into a room where no one else was present.

"Is everything alright?"

"No"

"Bella…it looks bad if I'm in here with you."

"Why?"

Rodolphus blushed he really didn't want to get on the topic of child molestation and the act of being caught alone with a student in a room during a ball. Rodolphus looked her over she was even smaller than he had thought she was in the hallway.

"Never mind that. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone, and I'm going to be alone when Cissa and Andy go back to school. I'll be alone for a week."

The knot that Rodolphus got in his stomach when he was around Bella grew bigger.

"You'll be alright Bella I promise."

"And if I don't believe you?"

This hurt Rodolphus more than it should have and he knew this.


	16. Promises

Cissa searched the crowed, she had managed to loose both her sisters when she went threw a particularly tight crowed of men and women talking and laughing about some seemingly unfunny joke.

She went threw many rooms then finally gave up and went to the Christmas tree, in the reflection of a silver bulb she could see herself. She was wearing a red dress that she had gotten for Christmas it wasn't as fancy as Andy's and didn't she like it quite fit the extravagance of the ball.

"Hello Cissa!" A voice muttered from behind. Cissa turned on her heels and smiled at Lucius.

"Hello Lucius!" Cissa was excited to see her friend so excited that she had forgotten all her pureblood manors and hugged her fried tightly. Then let go just as quickly. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."

"It's ok Cissa, I'm not going to run and tell because you hugged me." he said with a laugh. Cissa smiled she was happy to have an older friend that could watch out for her. She woke up from her daze and looked him in the eyes only to find his eyes looking the exposed bruises on her wrists she quickly pulled down the sleeves on the dress.

"Lucius…I…please you mustn't tell" Cissa pleaded taking his hands in hers. Cissa despite her age and size seemed to be a lot older than what she is.

"Why not, I can help, my family can help." Lucius said.

"Because my sister's. Bella and Andy even mummy you can't help them. Lucius it's not as bad as you think." She said with a small smile. "now promise me that this will be our secret forever."

"I promise…forever."


	17. Secret Places

Narcissa sat on one of her trunks, soon her Aunt Walburga would come and take her back to Kings Cross Station.

"I wish we could all go together." Andy said sitting cross legged in front of her sister. "I know! How about Bella, Claudia, Elizabeth and I hide away in your trunks! Why didn't I think about it before?"

"Because someone will find it funny that your trunks are down here and uncle Orion will wonder. Duh!" Cissa said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Right." Andy said

Just then the tall figure that was their uncle walked into the parlor followed by their aunt and some houself's. The houself's immediately vanished their trunks to the carriages that they would be taking, with the sister's just stood stairing at each other. After a few seconds their aunt tapped her foot impatiently. The sister's hugged then released, it was harder than any one of them could have expected to say goodbye.

"Lets go Narcissa." Walburga said clicking her tongue.

"We've better be on are way also Andromeda." Orion said while placing his hand on the red head girl's shoulder. "Bellatrix will you be alright till someone is up with you."

Bellatrix nodded her head, then watched as the room emptied till she was alone in the silence, after a few minutes she ran back to her hallway and shut and locked the heavy double doors. She went into her room and unwrapped the perfectly wrapped parcel that was left from Christmas, inside was a box that held a doll with black curls and violet eyes.

"Bellatrix. Come."

Bella jumped to her feet and dropped the doll from being startled by her father sneaking up on her. She did what she was told and followed the man out of the room. Had grabbed his cloak and she did the same. Cygnus took his daughter by the arm and apparated out of Black Manor and next thing Bella knew she found herself in a place she didn't know.

"You listen to me now," Cygnus said taking his cloak and his daughter's and hanging them on a rack. "you will sit here and be perfectly quite. Not a sound or else. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded and sat on the couch that her father was pointing at and once her father was out of view and she heard a door click down the hall where he had disappeared, she got off the couch.

Moving carefully around the room so her shoes wouldn't make a sound she took in her surroundings. The house was dark and dingy but she could tell that at one time it was nice and clean with well furnishings, and pretty colors. When she got close to the wall she could hear slight roaring sounds that's could only be identified as waves hitting shores and rocks.

Bella moved over to a corner where a baby carriage was and inside found an old doll. It wasn't an expensive one like she always got but this one had a cloth face and was wearing a pink dress. She picked up the doll, it reminded her of the dolls the servants got their daughters, but when she looked around she didn't see any servants.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT DUMBLEDORE!"

"HE"S NOT THE PROBLEM!"

"We have spies."

"I VOTE WE RAID THE PLACE!"

"WHAT ABOUT _ARE _CHILDREN!"

"WHO CARES YOUR LINE IS ALL MORONS ANYWAY"

By this time, Bella moved from the couch to in front of the door where the yelling was coming from. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her from inside the room. Stepping back toward a door she crouched down, scared. The door opened and a figured emerged.

He walked down the hall. He was clearly mad and Bella had never seen him this mad before. He walked past Bella's hiding spot then turned around and looked back, he walked over to the girl.

"Cygnus are you fucking kidding me" He said to himself before reaching a hand out to the girl and helping her up. He lead her by the hand back to the living room and the girl automatically sat on the couch. Rodolphus stood and turned to go back to the room but Bellatrix jumped up and swiftly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Please Professor. Do not tell father! Please! I promise not to leave the couch again!" She pleaded, but Rodolphus just pulled his hand away and walked down the hall and into the room. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them the room was full of people staring at her.


	18. Mean Girls

The carriage pulled up to the docks and Orion wrapped his scarf tightly around his throat. The docks at this time of night were spooky and Andromeda didn't want to get out of the carriage, Lestat had told her that vampire's often roamed around the docks at night. She wondered if maybe that was the reason why her uncle had wrapped his scarf around his throat so tight.

"Do you see you teachers?" He asked looking around as if he might see them, even though he didn't know what they looked like.

"They?" She asked, Andy only thought that Lestat was coming to get her.

"Yes, they as in more than one." Orion answered simply like that was what Andromeda had asked. Finally she spotted Lestat and instantly her heart lifted.

"There he is!" She said before opening the carriage door and running out leaving her uncle yelling after her.

"Hello Professor Lenix" She said hugging him. She missed the company of her favorite teacher and his younger sister.

"Hello Andromeda. I hope all is well."

"Hello Miss. Black."

Andromeda turned and saw her DADA teacher, Mr. Leonard Casez walking toward them. He stopped and smiled one of the smiles he usually had before he gave pop quizzes. Andromeda stilled thought he looked creepy and she didn't like the man due to his class and the fact that she couldn't pass it, Charms will always be her best subject. She nodded her head at both men as a sign of greeting because Orion had just made his way over to the group.

"Andromeda that was very unladylike of you and I will expect better from a lady of Black." He scolded then as if he had just noticed the two teachers he added; "Good evening gentleman, I'm Orion Black."

"Are you Andromeda's father?" Leonard asked and Andromeda couldn't help not to now notice the accent differences.

"Oh Heavens no! Andromeda is my niece, nothing more." Orion said with a slight tone of offence at being called the girls father.

Lestat looked angry and annoyed at Orion's rude behavior and Leonard looked taken aback by this but Andromeda was used to it and didn't even seem to notice her uncles words, he father said a lot worse things to and about her all the time, she was use to it.

"Well Andromeda your Aunt will be back from dropping of your sister now, so I must be off. Gentlemen." Orion said cringing away from the cold and turning to leave, then he turned back around. "Oh and Behave child."

After Orion was gone they all stood there a few minutes longer as if Orion's presence made an uncomfortable linger in the air.

"What an idiotic man." Leonard said and Lestat nodded his head.

The bell rang for the Durmstrang ship and the two men rushed Andromeda and her belonging's onto the ship. Students ran all around the ship talking about their break and what they got for Christmas. Andromeda found her dorm on the ship and placed her belongings at the foot of the bed then sat down.

"Andy you silly girl, what are you doing?" Mina asked as she pulled her trunk into the room and placed it at the foot of the bed next to Andy's. "Are you not going to wave goodbye to your family?"

"No I think I shall stay here, you go ahead though."

"No I stay here with you, if I want to see my family then Lestat will just send for them."

Girls started to enter the room and all of them were eager to show off their new belonging's to each other, Andy watched as they pulled out new dresses, cloaks, barrettes, and jewelry. Andy looked at her trunk where Claudia and Elizabeth were carefully placed, all she had gotten for Christmas was Elizabeth.

"So Andromeda Black, What did you get for Christmas?" a girl who Andy was sure her name was Marina, asked.

Without speaking Andy got into her trunk and pulled out Elizabeth, as some of the girls snickered a deep blush formed in Andy's cheeks from embarrassment, she hugged Elizabeth close as if to shield the doll and her own embarrassment.

"Is that _all _you got for Christmas?" Marina asked. She was the ring leader, the other girls just sat around her and tried to suppress their giggles, even Andy could hear Mina trying to hide her giggling. "Are you _poor_?"

Andy didn't know what to say, she knew that she was far richer than any of these girls in this room, but yet she had less to show for it, none of them had ever seen her house.

Lestat and Leonard walked into the Grendal House 1st year girls quarters too find all the girls surprising giggles except for one. Lestat's smile vanished as he noticed Mina laughing also, he figured that the girls were making fun of Andromeda.

"What is so funny ladies?" Leonard asked, glaring a little. Lestat hated to admit to the fact that he liked the way Leonard controlled things, blunt and straightforward.

"Nothing Professor." all the girls answered at once, all except Andy who had laid Claudia and Elizabeth on the bed.

"Good. It is now time for bed, I expect quite." Leonard said before walking out. Lestat looked at all of them before following.

Andy crawled into bed in between Claudia and Elizabeth and closed her eyes tight. When she laid like that she could feel the motion of the ship moving and it made her feel kind of sick but then again it relaxed her and soon she fell asleep.


	19. How Do You Do

"How did you get dirt on you face already?" Walburga asked looking her niece over like Narcissa was a piece of fine art. Cissa wiped her face till her aunt nodded then looked back out the window, outside the train station was drawing near. "You had better be behaving like a proper lady at this school."

"I am ma'am"

"That wasn't a question."

"Yes ma'am"

Narcissa couldn't wait till she could get out of the carriage and back onto the Hogwarts Express with all her friends. As soon as the carriage stopped Narcissa jumped out and grabbed her trunk, with that in tow she followed her aunt through the busy train station and onto the platform.

"Narcissa stand up straight." Walburga snapped as a couple of well dressed women walked by with their children. Narcissa recognized them as girls from her year, though she had lived with them for half the year she didn't know their names.

"Walburga, darling, how have you been." One of the women stopped and said. Like chains the other women stopped also and of course making their daughters stop too.

"I am well China and what about you?"

Narcissa couldn't help not to smirk at the women's name, she didn't know anyone how would name their kid China. The women looked at her and gave her the most nasty smirk and the smile vanished from Narcissa's face.

"You must be Narcissa Black, my Noralis has mentioned you so." China said.

"Mother!" Noralis whispered as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"So how are your boys Walburga?" The black haired women asked, with her was the chestnut haired girl. Narcissa could hear a French accent in the women's voice and she could tell that it was thick when the women wasn't in public.

"They are good, next year is the year for two of Slytherin's finest." Walburga said and all three women looked uncomfortable for the fact that not only do their children are in Slytherin but they felt uncomfortable for the small child next to her aunt who clearly couldn't compete for affection.

"NARCISSA!"

Lucius came running over, said hello to his mother, then hugged Narcissa. The women gasped and Lucius stood by his mother. Walburga clicked her tongue and Narcissa knew that that meant that her aunt was going to tell her father. Dread grew inside of Narcissa.

"Mother this is Narcissa one of my best friends, Narcissa this is my mother." Lucius said. Narcissa curtsied her well practiced curtsies. She could feel the women's smiles of approval, she slowly rose and smiled.

"It's lovely too meet you ma'am."

"As it is you dear."

The whistle blew and the mothers ushered the girls onto the train. Narcissa, too her disappointment got ushered into a compartment with Pippalia, Cecelia, and Noralis by a prefect that was controlling the halls on the train. The other girls talked excitedly about their Christmas as they jumped from seat to seat to show off their new stuff that they were wearing.

Walburga nodded her head then walked away from the women, she could never really stand other women she found them petty but necessary. China shifted her weight, then crossed her arms, she looked around once, a quick scan for her nanny.

" The women is pure evil." China said while rolling her eyes, "have either of you seen my nanny, I told her she could take the children to see the train leave as long as there back right after."

"I agree, that poor girl. Is she Druella Rosier's daughter?" Elizabeth Lestrange asked. Most people said that when her daughter, Pippa, got older that she would look like a clone of her, and this made Elizabeth proud since she only had two boys.

"I think so. Such a polite girl too, it's a shame her family is who they are." Astoria Malfoy said "Such a small child, the Blacks are my neighbors and I have to say I have never seen any of those children outside to play. There's your children China."

With that the women parted.


	20. Seeing Nothing

Bellatrix

"Cygnus. Why is your daughter here?" A man asked and the room fell silent. Bella noted that some of the people were wearing masks while others were not. A blush filled her cheeks and she put her head down.

"What else was I suppose to do with her, leave her at home with her useless mother, so she can spoil the brat." Cygnus said in his defense. Bellatrix hardly believed that her mother would even come out of her room today even if she was home. Cygnus was nervous and his scared Bella.

"She doesn't belong here, get rid of her or I will."

"I wouldn't care what you did with _her,_ but the matter is the school will be looking for her if she doesn't go back."

"And you think that I care." The man now looked to Bella, outside the loud rumble of thunder rolled in and Bella shivered. A small smirk grew on the mans face as he looked into the girls eyes. "Or we can find other things for her."

"My lord I'll take her with me when I leave for my mission. Take her home." Rodolphus said and the masked person next to him grabbed his arm.

"Can't. No one is home." Cygnus said. He lowered his eyes to the floor but Bella knew this trick, he was playing sad. "Her mother is in St. Mungo's, she's a drunk, and had too much last night then stumbled down a flight of stairs."

Bella felt sick. She had never seen her mother have more then one glass of wine at a time, she knew her father had something to do with it.

"Well then she will just have too stay home alone. I have a mission for you Cygnus." The man said. Bella looked at Rodolphus her eyes pleading for him to do something. Rodolphus shook his head in sad defeat there was nothing he could do since he was leaving on a mission of his own.

"I'll take her." A female voice said, pushing her way to the front. "My lord allow me to take the girl somewhere safe till school starts or Cygnus returns."

"Are you sure you want to make this decision without your husband knowing, Arika? Taking care of a girl is a lot of work, even if it is only for two weeks." Bella looked from the man to the masked women.

"I'm sure my lord. That is of course it is ok with you Cygnus, you are her father." the women said and Bella looked to her father and held her breath. Staying in that large house alone was the last thing she wanted to do. Cygnus looked as if he was weighing his options.

"Fine. You had better behave." Cygnus warned and Bella knew that it was a serious warning by the look in his eyes. She nodded her head.

"Come…" Arika said, then paused when she realized she didn't know the girls name. Arika looked at Cygnus for an answer but Cygnus was busy talking to the man that was to be his partner on the mission.

"Bellatrix. Her name is Bellatrix. And Arika if you have any trouble just take her to mère and she'll help." Rodolphus said "here I'll walk you both out."

Bellatrix was more then happy to leave that shabby house. She followed Rodolphus and Arika out, they were talking fast in French and Bella struggled to keep up. She made a mental note to try harder at French when she got back to school. When then got outside, Rodolphus turned to her.

"I'll be back in a week. Then I'll take you to see your mother. Ok?" He said and Bella nodded. "Everything will be alright."

The women took her hand and together they apparated. When Bella opened her eyes she realized that she was home. Dread filled her as she led Arika up the steps and into the house.

"Were here to get some clothes ma chérie." Arika said. She followed Bella up the grand stair cases and down the many halls till at last Bella stopped at a set of double doors. She opened them to reveal a short hallway with four doors on it. Bella went down to the one at the end.

Arika walked into Bella's room. The room was neat but Arika couldn't help but to notice the lack of toys and children's things that normal girls had. Bella packed a suitcase then left the room. Arika followed Bella out of the small hallway and all the way to the opposite side of the house. She knocked on the door that she had stopped in front of, then pushed it open. Bella hated going into her parents chambers but she needed to get her trunk. Her father kept their school things with him so they wouldn't use them.

The room looked as if a tornado went threw it, Bella internally winced but then got what she needed and left. Arika couldn't hide her shock at the state of the room. The small child brushed past as if she saw nothing.


	21. What Are You Afraid Of

Andromeda

Andy awoke to the sound of thunder. She crawled out of bed and looked at the clock, it was only 3 in the morning. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders at left the first year cabin. She wondered the ship then went onto the dock. The sea breeze smelled good but it was cold and the lighting flashes in the distance forewarned a storm.

"Hello"

Andy whipped around and Lestat smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine, I was just thinking."

A gust of wind blew hard and Andy's shawl blew away. Lestat smiled and so did she, then they both took off running after the shawl. The wind kept blowing and Andy felt free she put out her arms and laughed. Lestat looked back and laughed then he ran and grabbed her. She let out a squeal and they both ran again after the shawl till at last the shawl had met the black ocean below and there was no more deck to run on.

They stood and stared both gripping the bars of the railing. The storm had moved closer and the waves had gotten bigger. Lestat wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked. Lestat looked at the dark water below.

"Losing the people I care about. How about you Andy, What are you afraid of?" he asked

"I am also afraid of what you are." She answered. "But then again what is fear, is it adventure? We live to be afraid. But if we stop being afraid then are we on an adventure?"

Lestat thought about it and realized that she was completely right, he had never met a student that thought the way she did and to him it was exhilarating like a challenge. The wind felt like it was blowing circles around them, Andy tilted her head back and smiled at him. Soon rain was falling on them.

"Come dance with me Lestat." She said pulling him away from his thoughts.

They got into the dancing position and started to waltz. The winter rain was like ice, and Lestat knew that they were breaking rules and that he should tell her to go back inside the ship but he felt alive. Andy let go and spun around with her arms stretched high as she laughed.

She looked at him when she stopped spinning they both had smiles on their faces. Lightning flashed it's deadly light and Andy closed her eyes. Warmth spread over her and for a second she thought she felt her sister's presence.

"ANDY I THINK WE SHOULD GO IN NOW" Lestat had to yell in order to get the girls attention because the storm had picked up so much that the rain hitting the deck and water was louder than a talking voice. Andy nodded her head and he took her hand then together they ran for the cover of the ship. Once inside they laughed once more.

"Go get dried off, then I would get back to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you."

Andy smiled then nodded.

"Goodnight once again" She said with a giggle.

"Goodnight"

Andy turned around and headed off toward her own dorm. Lestat watched her go before heading his own way.


	22. Friends

Narcissa

She watched the girls and for some reason couldn't believe that Cecelia was Lucius's sister, but then again they had similar features. They didn't act like siblings though, and she found that strange, her and her sister's were close, her and her cousin's, who are boys, are close but she couldn't help but to wonder if it would have been different if she had a brother and how their relationship would be.

"So what about you Narcissa?" Noralis asked leaning forward toward Cissa. Narcissa panicked she had been daydreaming instead of listening and now she didn't know what they were talking about. Noralis must have sensed this because she asked again. "What did you get for Christmas?"

"A doll."

Instantly she felt stupid because that was the only thing she had received and these girls had a lot more.

"Is she pretty?" Pippalia asked, feeling the discomfort around her.

Narcissa got up and pulled Marilyn out of her trunk. The doll was very pretty, and made in France. She had blonde curls and a ruffled blue dress, the other girls smiled when they saw her.

"She is pretty, here I'll show you my doll. Her name is Sarah." Nora said while she too pulled out a doll with brown hair and a green high-necked dress. Pippalia and Cecelia also now had out dolls that were just as pretty as Marilyn.

"Her name is Eve." Pippa said passing the doll to Cissa. The doll had brown hair that was curled and pulled up into a bun and the dress was a gold color with roses.

"Mines Lorain." Cecelia smiled, her doll was a red haired doll that's dress was an emerald color. "They are going to be friends, just like us all now."

They placed the dolls all in a line on the seat. Cissa smiled to herself, this was the first time she had friends her own age that wasn't her sisters. The food trolley came around and the plump friendly women opened the carriage door, she smiled at the sight of the dolls and the girls.

"Such pretty dolls you have. How about something off of the trolley to eat girls?" The plump witch asked. Narcissa waited patiently as the other girls looked threw the treats. "how about you Miss."

"No thank you, I've brought some stuff." Cissa said and the lady smiled.

Once she left the girls got settled. Cissa pulled out a bag with a sandwich and some left over sweets from Christmas and began to nibble on them. Cecelia pulled out a drink and took a swig.

"Cece, can I have a drink." Pippalia asked and Cecelia passed the drink. Cissa couldn't believe how close these two were for not being related, they acted as if they were sisters.

"Knock knock" Lucius stood by the door, a grin on his face. "I see that a bunch of ladies are getting on quite splendidly in here."

"We are aren't we" Pippa said

"Sorry Pip, I was talking to the dolls." He said then laughed, Cissa couldn't help not to love his laugh it was playful but warm. "Room for three."

He, Eliavera, and Keith entered the compartment then hurried and shut the door. They picked up the dolls and handed them to the girls before taking their seats.

"What have you done?" Cissa asked looking at them all, slyly.

"Awe Narci, you know us so well." Lucius said "We got into a fight with some Gryffindor's and we figured this was a very good place to hide."

"And what if it isn't?" Pippalia said raising one eyebrow

"Don't be a nark, Pippa." Lucius said.

A prefect came to the compartment then opened the door. The prefect was a creepy and zit faced Gryffindor.

"Alright who started the fight?" The boy asked

"What fight?" Eli asked her hazel eyes shone the truth but her beauty played innocent.

"That…That fight at the end of the train, those Gryffindor's identified you three." he said to them all but his eyes were on Eliavera the whole time.

"How could that be possible, they have been here with us the whole time." Cissa chimed in and the boy looked at her. Narcissa placed a small innocent smile on her face and made her Blue eyes look innocent as possible.

"Is this true?" he asked

"Yes of course." Narcissa said "I would never lie."

They prefect left and Cissa smiled, she had won and that's all she had wanted. She sat back as the rest of them laughed at getting away with it. Suddenly she felt sleepy she placed her head in her hands then back up again. Her head began to feel light and she felt herself slipping in and out of sleep till finally she felt someone next to her place her head on their shoulder and sleep came over.


	23. Paranoia

Bellatrix

"Ready dear." Arika asked

Bella just nodded her and allowed this women to take her away from her home. They apparated to a manor that was on a street full of fancy houses and manor's. Bella followed Arika up the pathway and into the house.

"ELIZABETH?" Arika called, she placed Bella's stuff down and out of the way, then continued into the house. She stuck close to Arika's side as she led her to the kitchen inside a women had her back turned to them as she cooked. "Do you need any help."

"Oh yes cher, can you pull the duck out of the oven." The women said she turned around and smiled at the both of them. Elizabeth Lestrange was a beautiful and young looking for her being older than the rest of the mother's in her age group. She walked toward Bella and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Welcome to my home, I Hope zat you are hungry." She said with a arm smile. "Roddy wrote that you might be."

Bella smiled and made a mental note to call her professor that at the first available time. She nodded her head and Mrs. Lestrange led her to the kitchen table, then got she got Bella a glass of water.

"Arika, with Rab be joining us?" Elizabeth asked

"No he had to go and teach, their school started today." Arika said "When will Leonard be arriving?"

Elizabeth looked at the grandfather clock in the hall then she frowned.

"Any minute now, we had better hurry."

They had just finished setting the table when a door slammed. Bella's ears began to ring but Arika ushered her into a chair next to her. A man walked into the room and Bella instantly saw a resemblance to Rodolphus except this man had pure black hair. He looked around at them then his eyes stayed on Bella.

"Who. Is. She?" He asked and Bella scooted back in her chair when her father acted like this it meant trouble for her, her mother, and her sister's.

"She's Bellatrix Black, Cygnus's daughter." Arika said "I offered to take care of her while her mother is in St. Mungo's and her Father is away on business."

Leonard sat down, clearly contempt with what his daughter in law had said. After they ate, Arika apparated her to her home. Bella now felt tired and weak and in desperate need of a bed. She led the girl up the stairs and into a guest room, once alone Bella got changed into her nightdress and crawled into the bed.

Arika left the girl to get changed, then went to put away her death eater stuff. A wave of paranoia washed over her and she instantly found herself listening at the girls door, soft breathing came from inside. Arika wasn't afraid to admit that this girl scared her. Her phone rang and Arika jumped then after a few seconds to calm her nerves, she answered it on the line was her husband.

"Is everything alright?" Rabastan Lestrange asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little jumpy that's all." She answered as she quickly moved away from Bella's room.

"I heard that we have a guest." He said and Arika couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Rab. I couldn't just let Cygnus leave her at home alone." She said

"I know and I agree with what you did, but as soon as Rod gets back give the girl to him. She will be happier with him, plus the sooner you can join me here." He said and she smiled.

"Yes I will. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."


	24. Power

Andromeda

Andy woke up too the sound of the other girls, she groaned then sat up. The other's were dressed already and sitting around talking, Andy who had a headache, got up and quickly got dressed.

"Andy, did you leave last night?" Mina asked, Andy looked at her wet dress that sat on the floor in-between their beds.

"Yeah I went for a quick walk and it started to ran." She answered, Mina gave her a pout.

"And you didn't wake me for this adventure?" Mina asked and Andy shrugged her shoulders.

"I would have felt bad if I woke you." And with that Andy left the room and begun her way to the breakfast hall. Outside the storm had long passed and Andy figured that after breakfast she would go and sit on the deck if it wasn't to cold.

"Good morning Miss. Black" Andy turned and saw Professor Casez coming out of his room and walk next to her.

"Good morning." She said and smiled.

"So that was your uncle, on who's side is he from"

"My Fathers, really he isn't that bad."

Leonard Casez couldn't help but to wonder what the rest of her family was like if that man was 'not that bad'.

"So what did you think of that storm last night?" He asked and instantly he saw the girl perk up.

"I love storms. I love water in general."

They walked into the galley where breakfast was being served, he bowed to Andromeda and she giggled then curtsied and went skipping off to the Grendal House table.

"Strange isn't she." Lestat said coming up behind Leonard

"Yes but I quite like it." He said.

Deciding that she wasn't hungry, Andy left the ship and went out onto the deck where some boys were kicking around a chunk of ice. She went to the railing and looked at the water wishing that she could touch it. She held out her hand and thought, below her a stream of water slowly rose. Andy couldn't believe this; she closed her hand and instantly the water rejoined the ocean.

She moved away and went farther from the boys, once out of view she put her hand out again and thought the same thoughts as before. The stream of water once again rose butt this time she allowed it to completely touch her hand before letting go back to the water.

"ANDY! DRUMSTRANGE IS IN VIEW! COMEON!" Mina yelled at her. Andy looked one more time at the water before running to her friend so they could get their stuff ready.

"Alright class I hope you all had a good holiday. I also hope that you had read the section like you were suggested because I have a pop quiz for you." Professor Casez said passing out the tests. Andromeda looked at it and felt miserable, she hadn't been allowed to study over the holiday. "5 minutes left."

Andy panicked then circled at random. When the bell rang she got out of the room as fast as she could feeling guilty and hoping that they didn't send a note home. She went into the restroom and turned on the sink. She allowed the water to wash over her hands for a few minutes then she decided that she wanted to see if she could get the water into the other sink. With a wave of her hand the water went flying and hit the wall.


	25. Dance Lessons

Narcissa

She woke up and found that she was on Lucius's shoulder. Feeling slightly embarrassed she sat up and mumbled an apology. Outside it was already dark and Cissa felt dizzy but she knew she needed to put on her uniform and get woken up, because Hogwarts was right around the corner. The boys left so the girls could get changed

"Narci are you alright?" Eli asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine." She answered while undressing.

"Not feeling Narci, you have a huge bruise on your shoulder."

Cissa felt hot and nervous at this moment, her father had give her that bruise a few days ago. Normally Cissa was very careful about hiding them when she changed but today she was to tired and groggy to even remember she had a bruise.

"Oh yeah…my sister's and I were playing too rough and I got pushed." She lied

Eli looked her in the eyes and Cissa looked away she knew that Eli knew that she wasn't telling the truth. She quickly got dressed then sat back down while Eli went to find the boys. She stared out the window, wishing that her sister's were their to comfort her.

Hogwarts was now visible and Cissa's stomach growled, it had seemed like forever ago since she had the sandwich and sweets. As the train pulled up to the station, Cissa couldn't help to wonder where Eli, Lucius, and Keith had went, The other girls were placing their dolls back into their trunks.

"Hurry Narcissa, we want to get the first carriage." Cecelia said and Pippa nodded.

Cissa quickly placed her doll into her trunk then when the train had stopped she followed her friends off the train and ran with them to the front of the line of carriages and quickly got in. The carriage was cold, Cissa took a breath in and felt the pain in her ribs. In the dim lighting she could she her friends smiling at their accomplishment.

The carriage pulled up and they all went into the great hall. After dinner Headmaster Dumbledore stood, the room fell instantly quite.

"I have some announcements. First, I must request that for the remainder of the year that the Forest is off limits, Second please leave the newly planted willow tree alone. Third, first year girls, by request of parents, will be attending dance lesson's, it is marked on your new schedules that are your houses. That is all." He said before stepping away from the front of the room. Everyone got up and started on their way out of the great hall.

"Dance lessons?" Nora said "imagine that, all us dancing."

"I bet it was the pure bloods that complained, I mean, my mother always says they should teach us something that will actually help us went we get older." Pippa said and Cecelia nodded.

Once in the common room they found their new schedules. The Slytherin's had dance with Gryffindor house to much of their disdain. Upstairs in their room each girl found a blue leotard lying on their bed, Cissa dreaded wearing the tight- thin costume despite her friends excitement.

Narcissa threw it aside then climbed into bed she was dreading tomorrow, but she was too tired to stay away and make today last. Soon after she fell asleep. An alarm woke her up and Cissa got out of bed, her first new class was dance and that was like torture. She ate then went up to put on the leotard before her friends came up. The blue leotard fit tight on her and looking in the mirror a blush filled her cheeks. The others came up and they too got changed.

"This feels weird, why does it have to be blue, does it make me look fat?" Nora complained and Cissa had remembered why she never tried to be Nora's friend, it was because she complained a lot.

"Lets go."

They walked quickly to the room where the dance lessons were to be held. Inside a bunch of girls were talking happily, Cissa wished she shared their enthusiasm. The Gryffindor girls went quite when they walked in. Cissa recognized some of the girls as the ones that Andy and Bella had gotten potion all over. A man walked in along side a women, the room fell silent.

"Line up ageist the wall with the bar." He barked the order and all the girls hurried to the wall. "My name is Professor Mansell and this is my assistant Miss. Korine. I expect grace out of you all."

Professor Mansell had them start with some simple stretches correcting everything that they did. Cecelia made a face at Cissa and Cissa smirked, this man was driving her nuts as well, with his constant yelling.

"Do you find something funny Miss Black?" He asked striding toward her. Cissa didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground. Professor Mansell bent on his knee and looked her in the face. Cissa looked away. He was angry at her disobedience "Tell me what's so funny"

"Nothing sir, nothing at all." She said, he stood straight up and put his hand on her head.

"Good girl" he said and with that he walked back to his assistant and whispered something then he left the room.

"Alright class, hold your arms like this and position your feet this way. I am going to start our lesson with the beauty of Ballot." Miss Korine said. She moved to the bar and slouched down with her arms on the bar for support. "I'm looking at your feet." she answered their unspoken question.

"Now, hold the bar and go on your toes."

The girls did this many went on their flats in a matter of seconds, while others were shaky. Cissa didn't have any problem Miss Korine eyed her then ordered the group to extend one arm and once again Cissa had no problem. The bell rang and the girls hurried out of the room.


	26. Child Not A Demon

Bellatrix

In the morning Bella woke up to Arika sitting at the foot of her bed, the girl jumped and Arika quickly moved away.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Arika was uncomfortable the girl just sat their and starred at her.

"There's breakfast downstairs." Arika said the girl got up and left the room. Arika sat back down on the bed. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Rodolphus's number.

"Hello?" His voice came from the other line a bit fuzzy.

"Rod. It's Arika, when are you coming back?" She asked.

"Why what's wrong, is Bellatrix ok?" He asked

"Yeah she's fine, it's just, she kind of creeps me out, she's silent, she never smiles, it's making me paranoid." Arika said feeling defeated after a day.

"I'll be home tomorrow, this job is going quicker than I thought." He said then he hung up the phone.

Arika came downstairs and found Bella eating. She sat opposite of the girl and after a few minutes of stairing at each other Arika broke the contact.

"Rodolphus will be home tomorrow."

Bella smiled and Arika felt like for once she was looking at a child and not a demon.


	27. Chapter 27 Wandering

Andy left the rest room and ran to her room. She was scared and excited, grabbing a quill she was just about to write a letter when the other girls came in. Andy didn't even bother writing a letter to her sisters while they were in there.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked looking at the paper and quill.

"I was just about to write to my sister's. Why do you need to know?" Andy asked, her friend was being weird lately and it sorta scared her.

"No reason silly." She said with a smile, like a flash Mina turned back into the same girl that she was when Andy had first met. "Lets go to lunch."

That night Andy snuck out of her dorm and out of the castle. She didn't wake Mina and she felt bad but she wanted to do this on her own. In front of her were the woods and she took a deep breath, she was afraid but she felt like she had to ask. She stepped into the forest and after half and hour she came across a campfire. Around it sat many people including Lestat and Leonard. Andy leaned close but in the process she snapped a twig and everyone turned and looked in her direction.

"Mina is that you?' Lestat whispered. The people in the group were all wearing hooded cloaks but from where Andy stood she could see pale faces. Some stood but Lestat held up his hand in a gesture that told them too stop, the other's sat down. "I'll go look."

"But Lestat, Mina would have come when you said her name." A female voice rang out as Lestat moved closer to Andy and into the dark.


	28. Very Proud

"I don't like that man at all" Nora said as she was changing into her uniform. "But the women is quite beautiful."

"I agree." Cecelia said "He doesn't seem to like you Narci"

"Yeah. I think he just hates girls" Cissa said.

Once changed they all left to go to lunch, they ate in silence and then went to potions. After class professor Slughorn pulled Narcissa aside.

"You did very well today Miss. Black" he said and Cissa smiled. "I bet you mother and father are very proud"

Cissa thought about it, her mother was proud but her father had called her a show-off and said that she must think herself better than everyone else. Cissa knew that her father was just saying things to upset her he always says things like that.

"Yes they're very proud." she said.

"Now why don't you run off to your next class, here I'll give you a late pass."

She watched him walk over to his desk and start writing, then she looked around the room she had seen this classroom a lot but she never really got to look at it. The walls were stone and in two rows of five were shiny black desks that seated three. Potions were all along the walls on shelves and some old books and text books were on a bookshelf.

"Here you go Miss. Black, have a nice day"

He handed her the piece of paper and she walked out of the room. Once out she ran to her charms class, the professor only raised his eyebrows as she handed him the note then told her to take her seat. Narcissa hated charms with a passion, it wasn't that she was bad at it , or that she couldn't do the work or learn the spells. It was that she didn't like the teacher. Professor Filwick was a short man that didn't seem to like children a lot, he always grumbled when he came into class and seemed to always be in a bad mood which usually put everyone else in a sour mood.

She took her seat and quickly picked up on the wand movement that the were supposed to be learning to make things levitate. After five minutes of trying it on their own and explosion erupted from the back of the class and smoke filled the room. The kid that exploded his feather that they were supposed to be using name was Theodore Tonks, a Hufflepuff that was clumsy and seemed to blow stuff up a lot.

"Mr. Tonks!" was all professor Filwick could say before the smoke became unbearable and he had to evacuate the room.

"Good going Tonks" A Slytherin boy said while trying to keep his composer.

"40 points from Hufflepuff" professor Filwick said before storming down the hallway leaving his class just standing there.


	29. Dream of a Bad Girl

"Bella wake up." Rodolphus whispered while slightly shaking the girl awake. It was 7 in the morning and he didn't want to wake Arika yet.

"Professor Lestrange!" she said loudly and then hugged him as he shushed her.

"We must be quite hurry and get changed, we'll go to breakfast before going to see your mother." he whispered then he left the room.

She got dressed in a hurry and met him downstairs, Rodolphus smiled at the bell then put a piece of parchment on the table for Arika. Beside him was her trunk.

"Why is my trunk down here?" She asked as she put on her cloak.

"Because we will be going to my house then in a few days I will need to be back at Hogwarts." he said and Bella's stomach dropped

"Wait then I will have to go home?" She said. Her violet eyes full of horror.

"No you will just have to come with me."

They left the house and walked down the street. Bella had never been to this town and soon realized that it was a French community, and she understood nothing. The signs were in French and all the people seemed to speak French it was a nightmare.

Rodolphus led her into a small café and sat at a table. A waitress passed out menus and to Bella's horror they were written in French.

"Is everything here in French?" She asked a little hint of annoyance was in her voice. Rodolphus just smiled and read off the menu for her in English.

After they ate Rodolphus apparated her to a London street where St. Mungo's was located. Once inside the hospital, they found Druella's room, Bella walked in carefully and stood by her mother's sleeping form. Rodolphus walked in beside her and without a word he picked up Bella and stuck her in the bed with her mother.

Druella's eyes opened slowly and a smile crossed her face.

"I thought I heard a bell." She said and Bellatrix crawled next to her and allowed her mother to hug her. "Thanks Rodolphus."

"Your welcome Mrs. Black, I think I'll leave you two alone." he said bowing then he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Sitting on a bench outside the room Rodolphus was drifting off into sleep.

_Rodolphus stood in a long corridor of the hospital, he was confused as to what he was doing but then it hit him he had taken the girl to visit her mother. He walked swiftly to the room only to find it empty except for the blood that covered the walls and bedding, he stepped back vile filling his throat. _

_"Bellatrix!"_

_He listened carefully and on the opposite wall the door slammed shut and all that he could see before it completely closed was a small shadow and a bit of dress. He ran down the hall and found himself in a labyrinth of halls and doors. Making his way through them with only the sound of a child laughing he finally reached the end where Bella stood transfixed on the door._

_"Bellatrix? Bella what are you doing? Where did you get those clothes?"_

_She turned her head to look at him and ran her hand down the door, blood streaks formed like it was coming from her own fingertips._

_"I'm a bad girl Mr. Lestrange" she said. Her face as cold as stone, "do you think me a bad girl Mr. Lestrange?_

"_No Mon Cherie, your not a bad girl" He said stepping toward her. She turned and faced him fully and all down the front of her dress was blood that was so think it dripped to the floor with a small sound forming a puddle around her feet._

"_How about now Mr. Lestrange. Say it, say that I'm a bad little girl"_

"_NO!"_

"Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Lestrange…Sir visiting hours are over." A nurse said while looking at him worrying. "That must have been some dream you were having, I've called your name three times before you yelled no to me."

Rodolphus stood, he felt a little groggy and he couldn't believe that that was all just a dream. It had seemed so real. He stepped back into the room and found both Bella and Druella asleep in each others arms. He felt bad that he had to take the girl away but rules were rules. The moment he stepped forward Druella awoke.

"Here" she whispered sitting up but not letting go of her sleeping child. "please don't wake her, and if you have any trouble taking care of her just let me know and I can have it arranged for her to come and stay here in the children's ward."

"I'm sure their won't be a problem Mrs. Black." he whispered and then scooped the girl into his arms. "Bellatrix is a good girl."

He felt like he was saying it more to comfort himself than Druella, his dream was still fresh in his mind. Druella nodded then sat back again closing her eyes. He carried Bella out of the room and down the hall many people stared but he didn't care, he just wanted out of the hospital.

**Sorry it took so long for these last few chapters, reviews are welcome and i'll update some more soon =)**


	30. Secrets in the Woods

"Andromeda what are you doing out here?" Lestat whispered as soon as he could see the out-line of the girl.

"I came because I have a question." She said stepping closer to him.

"You came all the way out here alone, to ask me a question?" He said not believing his own words.

"Yes." She answered, it didn't seem so weird to her. She stood in silence working out her words in her head the she took a deep breath. "Is it possible to develop special powers, like without a wand and stuff?"

"Well I don't know, there had been rumors of past witches and wizards that have reported having unique gifts, but that was a long time ago and it can't be accredited." He answered "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She didn't want to tell him till she was good at her new found gift. "What are you doing out here? And who are all those people?"

"Just some friends, now go back to bed before you get hurt, their are creatures out here that don't take kind to little girls." He said and Andromeda wrinkled her nose, she wasn't afraid of creatures, when she knew the real monster lived at home not in the woods.

With a look of disgust about being treated like a little kid she turned and started walking back toward the school. Half way there she heard a noise that sounded like it was coming toward her. She froze and held her breath, maybe she was afraid of some creatures. As the thing moved closer Andy could feel her heart beat quicker but she couldn't get her feet to move.

"Andy what are you doing?"

Andy felt herself calm instantly it was Mina. Finally her legs allowed her to move as she stepped toward her friend. Once face to face with Mina Andy felt uncomfortable, her friend looked scary in the moonlight. Her skin was paler, and her eyes darker.

"I was going for a walk. What are you doing?"

"I was taking a walk also."

Andy knew it was a lie, they both had been out doing the same exact thing, visiting Lestat. She nodded her head then wrapped her cloak around herself tighter. The air was chillier now that she wasn't on a mission and craved her bed.

"You want to walk back with me?" Andy asked, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure"

They walked in silence till they got to the castle, then it became a game to get back to their dorms without getting caught by a teacher.

"I always get caught by Professor Casez, it's like he can read my mind." Mina said looking both ways as she crossed the hall and hid behind a statue.

"Really? Because it seems to be your brother that always catches me." Andy said as she joined Mina behind the statue.

As they moved from statue to statue they finally reached the hall where their dorm was located, but as mina had said Leonard Casez was walking down the long corridor.

"What do we do now?" Andy whispered, she really didn't feel like getting detention. As she listened she could hear footsteps coming from behind them. Now she was really panicking she looked at Mina and Mina made a face, she heard them too. As they got louder Casez moved closer to them, then finally as soon as the girls thought they were going to get caught Lestat came around the corner. He winked at them as he walked by, and relief flooded of them both.

"Lestat what are you doing out of bed?" Professor Casez asked as the men shook hands.

"Just couldn't sleep. Have you been hearing footsteps or have caught anyone outside my dorm?" Lestat asked.

"No why do you think someone is out of bed?" Leonard asked a twinkle in his eye at the thought of getting someone in trouble.

"Their must be, come look with me"

The two men made their way down the corridor talking about the news once around the corner Mina and Andy ran the their dorm. Once inside they laughed, this was the first time either had not been caught. They went up to their dorm room and laid in bed till finally both were back to sleep again.

**Don't forget to review =)**


	31. Ice

"Narci…Narci. Wake up!" Eli said as she shook the girl awake.

Narcissa sat up from the table she was using as a pillow, below her was her half finished Transfiguration paper that was due in the morning. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock, midnight, now it came to a debate between sleeping or finishing her homework. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, she needed the cold water if she was going to finish the essay. She leaned over and dipped her hands in the cool water and slashed her face, when she went to do it again her hand hit something solid. Opening her eyes she seen that the water had turned to ice.

She turned on the tab again and water came out, she turned it off and waited to see if it too would turn to ice just in case it was someone's practical joke. After five minutes and no ice she place her and in the water and then removed it, almost instantly the water froze. She leaped back and held out her hand.

"Did I do that?" She muttered to herself.

She walked slowly to the ice in the sink and place her hand on in, nothing happened. She was sure that if she could turn it into ice then she could melt it again but she couldn't it only worked one way.

"Narcissa. Is everything ok in there?" Eli asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm coming out now."

Cissa came out of the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her so no one would see the ice. Eli sat on the couch looking at her like she had lost her mind, Cissa smiled then got her paper and sat next to her in front of the fire.

"You want some help with that so we can get to bed?" Eli asked taking the assignment from her.

Cissa couldn't think straight, she had turned water into ice. She had to write to her sisters, but then she thought if she wrote to them would they think she was a freak like everyone did in her family. She sat back and decided that if they didn't write to her about anything wired then she wouldn't tell them at least not yet.

**Please read and review. I would like to hear Whose your favorite character and if you feel like telling me why he/she is your favorite. =)**


	32. Feeling's and Vows

Bellatrix woke in confusion of where she was at. She sat up and glanced around the big room it looked like one of the guest rooms at Black Manor, she got out of the giant bed and quietly walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She passed many portraits on the wall that watched her curiously some even followed her.

She finally heard voices coming from a room, one was Rodolphus's and the other was a women. She lightly pushed her ear ageist the door, she knew that this was rude and if she did it at home she would be punished severely but she smiled to herself she knew that no one was going to hurt her here.

"But why did you have to volunteer, she's Cygnus's child, she could have stayed home alone." The women said. Bella could tell that she was angry.

"Because she is a member of my house at school."

"And that makes you responsible for the brat, no I think not, what is it then? Hmmm…do you like her, do you have some sick fantasies about an 11 year old?"

"That's enough Jaclyn! You know that I don't." Rodolphus said. Bella felt sick but she stayed at the door, she could hear Rodolphus walking and behind him a pair of heels. "if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll take her ma mère ."

"Yes that will have to do, I guess." Jaclyn said.

Bella stepped away as the footsteps got closer to the door, for some reason she felt like her heart was splitting. She ran silently down the hall then turned around and started walking to the door again. It opened and Rodolphus and Jaclyn emerged, Rodolphus was the first to notice her he smiled, but Jaclyn just rolled her eyes and went down the staircase.

"Good morning Bellatrix, I hope we didn't wake you." He said as she walked next to him.

"No you didn't."

He led the way to the dinning room downstairs then he sat next to Jaclyn, Bellatrix sat on the opposite end of the table she wanted to be as far away from Jaclyn as possible. After breakfast they all sat in silence.

"Bellatrix, I am afraid that I do have some work that needs to be done, and I don't want you to be bored so I was thinking that maybe if your up to it going and staying at my mothers, just till I pick you up to take you too school with me." Rodolphus said and Bellatrix felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Yes that is fine." she said then the sadness was replaced by anger and she stood up making the heavy chair scratch loudly ageist the floor. "that your abandoning me after you told everyone that you take care of me! It's fine that you choose your girlfriend over you student!"

With that she walked out, her head held high and taking long strides. Once at the staircase though, she ran back to the room and fell on the bed. She didn't feel as angry anymore but she was upset and she hated Jaclyn and Rodolphus but most of all Jaclyn.

Rodolphus was trying to figure out what had just happened, it was not like Bellatrix to loose her temper and yell. He sat there looking at the spot where she had been, looking for any sign of why she was upset.

"Well that went well." Jaclyn said with a small smile.

"Get out!" Rodolphus said with such low fierceness that it stopped Jaclyn instantly. When she continued to sit there he swung his arm across the table making glass goblets and plates hit the floor and shatter. "I said get out of my house!"

Jaclyn ran from the room and out of the house. She felt defeated but then again curious of why Rodolphus cared so much for this child, she knew he had killed children even younger than that girl. She vowed on the way out of the gate to figure out what it was between Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black.


	33. Sickness of Fear

As January went past then February, and as March finally came melting some of the snow, Andy enjoyed being outside in the somewhat warmer weather as all the kids did. They would throw slush balls at each other and slid in the wet still somewhat icy patches of earth here and there scattered across the lawn. Andy enjoyed it the most because wet meant water that she could bend and move with a flick of her wrist.

But in classes the first years were miserable. It seemed that along with spring came more homework to do. But Andy didn't mind she was too excited for Easter and a chance to see her sisters.

"Peest…Andy!" Mina whispered loudly from across the room, then she pointed to a boy in the front row. The boy was in their year and house and he was good looking, Mina and Andy had been looking for a boyfriend, they had made a pact to each have one by the time the returned back from Easter holiday.

Andy shrugged her shoulders at mina just as the transfiguration teacher walked in. The class went from an a calm whisper to complete silence. The transfiguration teacher was a tall skinny man that had a big nose, he didn't like humor or in most opinions children. He past out an empty turtle shell to the class then he went in front of the class.

"Today we will transforming these turtle shells into bowls."

"DONE!" A boy in the back yelled after flipping his turtle shell over so that the round side was on the table.

The class all laughed except Professor Bell, whose face seemed to get redder the more the class laughed. Finally at his breaking point the walked over to he boy and lifted him out of his chair by his collar and pushed him toward the door. The class immediately went silent as professor Bell yelled and push till both him and the boy were out in the hall. The door slammed shut and the yelling faded as they went to the headmasters office.

"Holy shit." The boy Mina had pointed to said, him and the turtle boy were friends.

"Well Anthony, I guess you have to find a new friend now cause I don't think Marios is going to live." Anther kid said making the class laugh.

"I don't feel good." Andy said. The way professor Bell had grabbed and pushed Marios out of the room reminded her of what her father did, reminded her of what Easter is going to be like.

Her face turned pale and her stomach went to knots, she felt like she was going to be sick, she wanted to go home and mother, Bella and Cissa but she didn't want to see her father.

"Andy. Are you alright?" Mina asked and the class turned and looked at her. She jumped over some chairs and went face to face with Andy. "Hey I'm taking her to the hospital wing, if they ever let Bell out of the Psycho Ward and let him into this room again, them him where we went."

The left the room and down the hall, with every step Andy was sure she was going to vomit. Once in the hospital wing the nurse had her lie down saying something about how quickly the flu was being passed around this year. Andy knew is wasn't the flu but her own fears that was making her sick, and she couldn't help but to wonder if she'd ever get over them.

**Please read and review, and remember I would like to hear about whose you faverite charater and why =)**


	34. Werewolf Stories

Now that is was march, Narcissa couldn't have been happier. She loved the spring, she loved Easter and in three months summer would began and summer parties were the best. She ran down the long corridor and her hand the yellow bag, she was late to DADA and professor Lestrange hated to wait. She ran into the room and took her seat relief washed over her as she realized that the teacher wasn't even in yet. Next to her Cecelia started to giggle at Cissa's panic.

"Oh be quite, you'd be the same way if you thought you were going to be late." Cissa said opening her book.

"No she wouldn't she'd just A. not show up or B. walk in as if she didn't hear the bell" Nora said leaning over her table to talk.

"Noralis Winshire sit in your chair before you fall over and break you neck." Professor Lestrange said taping her desk with his hand as he walked by. "Now I hope your ready because we have a real treat for you all today, we have a guest."

A man soon entered the room, he was well built but scary looking and Cissa couldn't help not to stare, a the man walked by her sniffed and Cissa jumped, he could smell what little perfume she had on. He gave a small smile then made his way to the front of the class.

"Everyone this is Fenier Greyback, a werewolf."

The kids in the front row all scooted back, they all know about werewolf's from their parents and no one wanted to get close to him. Cissa looked at her friends and they looked at her, the same question came to all of their minds; why would Dumbledore allow such a horrid creature into the castle.

"Hello class. And thank you Rabaston for the most humble of introductions. Yes I am a werewolf but to you I am just a human. Does anyone know what changes me?" he asked and no one wanted to raise their hand to answer his question, finally a hand went up and to everyone's surprise it was Pippa.

"The full moon changes you." She said and Fenier walked over to her.

"Very good my dear, and your name is?"

"Pippa…Pippa Lestrange." Her voice came out shaky, she didn't like him being that close to her, she glanced at Rabaston telling him to get him back.

"Fenier why don't you tell us how you became a werewolf." Rabaston suggested and Fenier stepped away from Pippa and went back to the front of the class to everyone relief.

"I was 13 and not much older than you, we were living on the streets, my sister's and I, our mother died giving birth to my younger sister Vivian and our father died from illness. So Annalisa, Vivian, and I lived on the streets and traveled a lot. It was one cold night on a full moon when we were looking for food that we were attacked by three of them. I tried to fight them off as Annalisa ran with Vivian but we got surrounded and Annalisa soon too found herself fighting with the beasts. Now Annalisa was only 10 when this happened and Vivian was 4, we weren't much of a match to some full grown werewolves.

"I remember looking over and seeing Annalisa, bloody, lying their on the ground, and Vivian I could not find. That when I got tackled and they started ripping me apart, a gun when off and a family managed to stun and fight off the beasts but by then it was too late. I woke in the family's house bandaged and everything hurt, I managed to ask where my sisters were but the lady just bowed her head. Annalisa had died at the age of 10, younger than all of you in here. As for Vivian the lady told me that they had found her under Anna's body, Vivian survived, she'll forever be a werewolves like me but she survived because of our sister's love for. Annalisa gave her life protecting her sister."

"After that Vivian and I left the family's house and I taught her everything I know." with that he gave a small scary smile. Then told Rabaston he had to leave. "Till next time children."

He left the class and the room seemed able to breath again, either they were holding their breath about his story of they were to frightened to breath. Cissa couldn't belief herself, she had been taught all her life to hate werewolf but here she felt sorry for the guy and his family, but then again she had to wonder what all he had taught his sister. If what her family had taught her was true then he had taught Vivian to manipulate and kill everything eventually.


	35. A Warning Ignored

March had started and Bellatrix didn't speak to Rodolphus, she hardly even looked at him. The girls in her year had as they put it 'taken her under their wing' and dragged her everywhere but Bellatrix thought that they were a bunch of know it all, or at least they thought they knew it all. All she wanted to do is go back to her sisters, Eli, and Lucius and even Keith, whom she thought was weird.

She walked out of the castle and onto the slushy sidewalk, she had escaped the other girls and now she just wanted to be alone. As she walked many of the older kids that were playing outside either laughed or called her names, she was used to this, they always had something to say about the girl who said nothing. As they blurted out things and whispered to their friends all she could think about was how she would have her day and they would all regret talking about her.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix Black! Wait!"

Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder and Vivian was running after her, she stopped and with a roll of her eyes let the other girl catch up.

"Professor Lestrange said you'd be out here." She said as she matched strides with Bellatrix who continued to walk. Bellatrix at first was annoyed by her peaceful walk being interrupted but now she was annoyed by the fact that He knew where she had been. They were far away from the other kids now and Bellatrix finally stopped, she was sick of walking already. "I just wanted to let you know that the other girls were planning to do an initiation tonight, like a like a thing they make you do in order to join their club."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"So you can speak?"

"Yes but I choose not to."

With that Bellatrix walked away, she was in a bad mood now and all she wanted to do is to get away from people. She hated the girls petty games and the boys taunting, she went back into the castle and ran into Rodolphus as she rounded a corner. Hitting his hard body full on knocked her to the ground while Rodolphus just stood there as if a fly had hit him and not an 11 year old.

He extended his hand to her and feeling defeated and no longer mad she excepted it. He helped her to her feet with no effort at all, to him it was like lifting a doll off the ground and this scared him a little, she had gotten lighter since he carried her out of the hospital. Too his surprise she looked sickly, almost like when she first arrived even though she had been away from her house and her father for months. He also took not in the rising anger that teacher's have been reporting.

"How is your day going?" He asked hoping for a brighter mood.

"Fine."

Not to cheering but not angry nor depressed so her answer would have to do. It was strange standing in the hall with this girl that 3 months ago had yelled at him and he felt uncomfortable, she just stood, staring at him her violet eyes piercing into him to where he felt his breathing getting heavy.

"I think I'll go now."

And with that she walked away he strides even and her back straight, still finding it hard to breath Rodolphus leaned ageist the wall and watched her. She looked like a girl that knew and thought way past her years.


	36. Knowing it was Him

Easter break was the sister's favorite time, it was warm enough to be outside and everything had started to get some color to it. When outside the sister's felt free and happy but inside it was like a storm, cold, dark, and angry. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda were lying on their backs in a dry spot in the sun, they had gotten back last night and were sent straight to bed with a warning that their had better be no talking. Now in the open air everything was relaxed, they never strayed far from the house in fear of punishment but they always went far enough where their parents, house elves, and servants couldn't hear them.

"I missed this." Cissa said rolling over to her stomach and as the other two did.

"Me too, Durmstrang girls are sooo stuck up, I only know one and her name is Mina, I have no clue what the other's are like, but they seem mean."

"I like the girls in our year at Hogwarts, I've gotten to know them well, except Nora she whines a bit."

"Well they all are going to be in season with us when it's time so we best get used to them." Cissa said.

They sat up as footsteps approached. Druella was walking or rather limping towards them with a tray. They were used to her almost all the time limp, it had become normal like everything at Black manor was normal to them.

"Here I brought you out some lunch. You father is working I think it's best that we stay out her." She said while slowly sitting in the grass and putting the tray of food in the middle.

"Mum I made some friends, finally." Cissa said excitedly.

"And who are they my dear?"

"Ummm… Cecelia Malfoy, Pippa Lestrange, and Noralis Winshire." She said "They all have dolls too Andy."

"That's wonderful! Andy have you met any friends?" Druella loved her daughters to be together.

"Yeah 1, her name is Mina Lenix, I also get along with some teachers, they're quite nice." Andy said smiling.

Druella looked at Bella as she ate quietly, she knew she could talk, Rodolphus had written to her a week ago saying that Bella had spoken he also wrote telling her not to tell Bella that it was he who told or she wouldn't talk to him anymore and some talking was better than no talking.

She hadn't told Cygnus yet, she was waiting for the right time. A time where it was soon enough where she wasn't keeping secrets from him but a time where he wasn't in a bad mood. She decided that she would tell him tonight no matter what, because if she waited any longer then it would be a lot worse than a bad mood. Once done with their sandwiches She went back inside, she had to lay out some Easter dresses for the maids to iron, then move the girls school things into Cygnus's room.

"Cissa. Do you ever think that the three of us will ever be in the same school again?" Andy asked while she pulled apart strands of grass.

"Yeah eventually, at least I hope so."

Later that night after getting the girls to bed and saying all her good nights, Druella walked slowly to Cygnus's room. She was afraid and she knew that it was wrong, this should have been good news but instead she wished that Rodolphus had never told her.

She knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited, finally a grumble of 'come-in' could be heard and she silently prayed she hadn't woken him. She pushed the door slowly open and walked in to the large room the as she shut it made she didn't make a sound.

"Yes what is it?" He asked and she placed his mood in a busy rather than angry category.

"I got a letter from one of Bellatrix's teachers today." she knew she was lying about the date but it was a safer bet to lye when he was in a median mood then to say the truth and put him in a bad mood.

"Yeah and what has the little brat done this time?" He asked looking up from his work.

"Oh nothing bad, actually it's something good. She has spoken." Cygnus stood up abruptly and Druella jumped a little then he sat back down.

"Leave." He ordered and Druella moved swiftly out of the room.

Once out of the room she smiled a little, it had went better than she had thought. She walked to her own room and got changed and got into bed.

"Maybe tomorrow Easter will bring something good." She said quietly to herself, then she turned off her light.

Cygnus made his way up to the children's hallway. As he entered he could hear no noise which usually meant that they were asleep, or that they had heard him and are pretending to be asleep. He walked to the end and stepped into Bellatrix's room. He said a quick silencing charm before tuning on the light and shutting the door.

Bellatrix sat up immediately and stared at her father. Cygnus moved so fast that when Bella tried to get away he was already pinning her down.

"You listen here you little bitch, I know you can speak, you teachers have told me. So you listen and listen close you will not say a word of what goes on in this house. Do you understand you stupid child, because if you don't I will kill you mother and your sister's then I will make sure that you stay alive with me and I will make your life a living hell."

She nodded her head to prove she understood, he was hurting her arms he was gripping so tight.

"Say it!"

"I understand!" She cried out, her arms felt like they were going to break.

Satisfied he got up and left the room. Bella breathed a sigh of relief then got up and turned back out her light but once back in bed she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but to wonder who had told on her, she silently prayed that is wasn't Rodolphus and instead someone had just overheard her. She didn't want to hate Rodolphus but she had a feeling that it was him who told whether it was for payback for her yelling at him or because he hadn't realized that he did it, but deep inside she knew it was him.


	37. Claudia's Departure

**Please Read**

**Hello everyone. I'm worried at the moment about making the story dry and i'm hoping it's not dragging on for any of you, it should pick up. I hope i'm keeping your attention =) Review's at this point are almost important to me, and please tell me if your bored cause i can pick it up. Thank You, Jinx.**

"Good morning Andy my darling." Druella said as the girl entered the dinning room, she always was last because she liked to sleep.

"Good morning mother, Cissa, Bella." she said as she took her seat.

"Good morning Andy." the other girls said in unison, Druella was shocked, it was the first time she had ever heard Bella speak but yet her other too daughters weren't fazed, like the girl had been speaking her whole life. Bella felt weird speaking to her family but she didn't see the point of not speaking anymore now that her father knew she could.

"So Ummm… Bella how do you like Beubaxtons?" Druella asked.

"I liked Hogwarts better."

"So do you have any friends?"

"Yes." Bella answered even though it was a lie, all she could think about was the initiation the other girls had planned for her after the holiday. "May we be excused?"

"Yes you three may, but if you go to the gardens please stay close. We might go to Diagon Alley." she said as all three of her daughters got up and left. Once by the door Andy stopped.

"Wait here, I'm going to get Elizabeth." she said as she turned around to go Cissa stopped her.

"Get Marilyn and…Bella's doll too while your up there."

Andy nodded her head and ran up the stairs, once in her hallway she went and picked up Elizabeth, she felt bad for Claudia but after telling the doll that it is Elizabeth's turn she thought her friend would understand, next time would be her turn and she new Claudia wouldn't be mad at her then. Next she went into Cissa's room, after searching for a bit finally she found the doll in the yellow bag. The sound of the door and heavy footsteps made her jump, she knew whose they were. Taking both of the dolls she crawled under the bed just in time for her father to enter the room. He paced the room once then went to the closet and pulled out the dresses that Cissa had and through them on the floor, then with a swipe of his arm he pushed everything that she owned glass and all off of the dresser.

Andy curled up as some of the objects and shards of glass slide under the bed. Cygnus often trashed is daughters rooms, either looking for something to black mail them with or just to make them clean it up. He tore down the curtains and pulled off her bedding Andy held her breath, he was on his knees about to look under the bed when he must have changed his mind. He left the room and walked toward the heavy doors that lead out of the hallway, soon Andy heard smashing as her father did the same to her room.

She walked slowly and quietly into Bella's room. The room was a mess like a tornado had gone through it and not a man. She quietly moved stuff around looking for the doll, till at last she found it under a pile of dresses that were wet from a broken vase that their mother had put in there the night before. She hugged the doll then quietly moved to the door and watched and listened. There was no more noise coming from her room, then she saw him emerge and leave the hallway altogether. Andy let out a slow breath then started to cautiously walk to the door, she was so afraid of her father walking back in and catching her she could hardly breath.

As she walked past her own room she couldn't help not to look at the damage, everything was on the floor including her heavy mattress, she stepped in and stepped on a piece of glass that made a small pop under her feet.

"Claudia?" She whispered afraid to be loud. Then she saw her friend sitting on top of the dresser, the only thing on top of the dresser.

She walked over and picked up the doll then she screamed, half of Claudia's face was missing, she touched the broken glass and it cut her finger making it bleed on the broken dolls face. Andy felt tears welled up in her eyes, she had promised Claudia she would play with her next, she had promised and now Claudia was dead. She fell on the wet floor and hugged Claudia close to her.

"ANDY?" Cissa yelled from the door.

"Andromeda did you scream?"

Druella walked into the trashed room and Bella and Cissa stayed by the door knowing their own rooms had met the same fate. Druella bent down and touched her daughter lightly, she knew she couldn't fix the doll, she had no wand and she wasn't going to go into Cygnus's room to get it. All she could do is hug her daughter as she cried about the loss of her friend.

The heavy doors opened and Cygnus walked in. He smirked at Bella and Cissa as the girls moved out of his way and into the room.

"Look at their rooms, are we raising pigs or daughters." He asked, making both Druella and Andy look up. " I want them clean within the next half hour, or no Diagon Alley. Do you understand."

The girls nodded even though they new it would be impossible. Druella bit her lip.

"But Cygnus they need new robes for school, and Cissa needs some supplies, they half to go." She said and Cygnus smirked.

"Then they better get started." He walked away but then turned around. "And Druella, you had better not help them, you come with me." Druella rose and as she walked out gave an apologetic look to her girls. The heavy door shut and locked behind them.

The other two went to their rooms while Andy picked up every piece she could find of Claudia's head and place them in a hat box with the doll, she then place the hat box deep in the back of her now empty wardrobe.

Five minutes later all three sisters were in one room trying to push a too heavy mattress back on the bed.

"This thing weighs a ton." Cissa said. "And he managed to wrinkle my robes and put a crack in my dresser." she added after telling her sister's of the damage.

"At least you have clothes to wrinkle, my are all soaked." Bella added, her sister's found nothing unusual about the new found voice to them it seem like she had been talking all along because they understood her. "Ready. One. Two. Three. Lift."

They lifted and pushed till finally the mattress was on then bed again. It was slightly wet from her flowers but they made the bed anyway, determined to win and get to go to Diagon Alley. By the time they got all the stuff up and in their places, their father was unlocking the door. Soon followed him was Druella.

"Everyone against the wall, your time is up." he said and all the girls left their rooms and stood with their back touching the wall. Cygnus entered and exited each room then when he came out of Bellatrix's her walked and stood in front of the girls. "You may go to Diagon Alley, but not because you did a good job but because I cannot have you disgracing the family at school. I expect better next time."

With that he left and the girls all wore the same smile, they had won. Druella smiled then told them to get their cloaks. Bella's was wet so she had to borrow one from Andy. Cissa wouldn't wear her's because it was wrinkled and she too ended up wearing on of Andy's. Andy didn't mind lending her things, she preferred not to but she knew she had too.

Diagon Alley was busy, now that the winter was over almost everyone had decided to go out and enjoy the weather. Druella walked next to her girl's as they walked down the busy streets, she was careful of them making sure they didn't get lost in the crowed.

"Mummy where are we going first?" Cissa asked.

"Too get you three new uniforms."

Cissa hated fittings. As they walked into the busy shop, she hated them even more counting half of Hogwart's was in their also and the last thing she wanted over the break was more school. They stayed by a rack of dresses and clothes while their mother went to the desk, moments later she returned and took them outside again.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"The store is not being fair to their pureblood customers, they said that we had to wait behind all the other customers, I swear what has the world come to." Druella said "Come lets go and get Bella's books she needs."

Bella grumbled, the books she needed were French books, normally they were normal literature books rewritten in French that she had no clue what they said. They walked into the bookstore and started glancing through the many stacks of books.

"Druella?" Druella turned around and smiled at China Winshire.

"Hello China, girls say hello to Mrs. Winshire."

"Hello Mrs. Winshire." They said in unison.

"Oh aren't they just dolls. We missed you on the platform, all we saw was Walburga with Narcissa." China said.

Druella smiled, China was always looking for the latest gossip among the pureblood society.

"Oh I had fallen ill." Druella said "nothing serious just a minor cold."

"Oh well I'm glad your alright" China was slightly disappointed with this news, she was hoping for a bigger story. "Are you going to the hunting party, everyone will be there?"

The sister's were bored with this conversation, all they wanted to do is to find what they needed then get ice cream.

"Mummy, can Cissy and Andy help me go and look for those books? We promise not to leave the store, or cause any problems." Bella asked.

Druella looked into her violet eyes and then agreed as long as they stayed close. With a smile the sisters moved away from their mother swiftly and climbed the stairs to the second floor. This part of the store always fascinated them. The books were older, bigger, and darker in color, and the people who were looking through these books were strange.

"What are you looking for young ladies, the books on unicorns are downstairs." Said a man with a raspy voice. "Little girls aren't allowed up here."

"We were just looking for someone." Andy said then she glanced around swiftly. "Nope not up here, well lets go back down."

And with that she grabbed her sister's hands and pulled them down the stairs. Once at the bottom she let go and they moved so the raspy voiced man couldn't see them anymore. Druella finally caught a glance at her daughters and told China who hadn't stopped talking, that she needed to get their things and make it to their dress appointment, and left the lady. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked behind her daughters.

"Did you find them?" Druella asked just as Bella grabbed a handful of random French books off of the table.

"Yes." Bella said even though she had no clue what she grabbed.

Druella bought the books without looking at them then hurried the girls back to the dress shop, they only barely made it to they appointment. After several fittings of each school uniform Druella had the lady fitting some fancy dresses for the hunting party.

"Are you sure you want the full dress, corsets and all Mrs. Black?" The seamstress asked, She didn't want to much heavy fabric put on such thin girls. She didn't understand the pureblood population, always getting new dresses for parties and sticking their kids in them.

"Yes, it is the latest fashion." Druella said flipping through a catalog.

The lady did what she was told and fitted all three girls into three white Easter dresses complete with ribbons and a hat. Once done and paid for, Druella took the girls for ice cream.

"Why is the hunt starting so early this year and we are going?" Cissa asked, their father had never let the children attend. He only took Druella.

"Yes your father said we all are going, and I don't know what it is starting early this year." Druella said taking a bite of her strawberry Sunday. "it will be fun and all the girls your age will be there, so you won't be bored."

Cissa smiled at the thought of getting to see her friends, but Bella and Andy weren't so happy, they knew none of the girls their age from England. When they finished Druella decided it was time to go back home, Andy also dreaded this she didn't want to have to face her empty room. Without Claudia in it, it didn't even seem like her room anymore.

" At least Elizabeth will be their waiting." Bella whispered as they walked silently back to the apparation spot. Andy nodded, it still wasn't the same.


	38. The Pact

"Girls! Wake up!" Druella yelled as she entered the hallway. They were late this morning and heaven forbid Cygnus find out.

Today was the hunt And while Cygnus was getting himself ready it was up to Druella and the house maid to get herself and the girls presentable.

"Get up, were late." Druella said entering Cissa's room. "Rachael, go and make sure the other two are up, then pull out their dresses from the closet and make sure they put them on, tie their dresses fittingly."

Druella was a mess and she was glad she had made the girl shower last night. Isabella went to the girls room, she ignored the fact that Druella had once again called her by the wrong name. First she went to Bella's, this girl creeped her out, even more now that she could talk, she went over and pulled out the gown, Bellatrix was in the bathroom.

"Miss. Bellatrix, Your dress is hanging up. You mother said to put it on then to call me when you need it laced." She yelled at the door, then assuming that the child heard her she went to Andromeda's room, Andromeda had already taken the dress out of the bag and was holding it in front of her and spinning in the mirror. Isabella like Andromeda the best, She was like the lesser of two evils. "Miss. Andromeda, you mother want you too get dresses and Call me when you done."

Andy nodded, just as Bella called her name. one after the other Isabella tied the fancy dresses, then sent them to Narcissa's room for inspection from their mother. Druella nodded then with a flick of her wand that Cygnus had given back to her for this occasion, all three girls hair was up in the latest fashion with the hat unmoving from their heads.

"Beautiful, now I'm going to go and get ready, you may go and eat but don't spill anything on your dresses, or go outside." Druella said before leaving. They were now alone each smiling and gazing in the mirror.

Andy picked up Elizabeth, the doll hadn't left her side since they got back from shopping yesterday and then they went downstairs to eat.

"I don't know what I want?" Cissa said gazing at all the food on the table. "Something not messy."

"You shouldn't eat anything, all three of you. You starting to get fat." Cygnus said entering the room and taking his seat. All three sister's looked at each other, they weren't sure if they were still hungry. "And you're a bunch of slobs. You'll ruin your dresses."

Bella stood and her sister's followed they were just about to leave the room when Cygnus stopped them. He glance at Andromeda's hand and seen the doll, Andy quickly move Elizabeth up to her chest protectively.

"Aren't you three a little old to be playing with dolls?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No father, all the girls in our year have's dolls." Cissa said since she was the only sister that had friends that had them too.

"Like who?"

"Pippa Lestrange, Cecelia Malfoy, and Noralis Winshire."

For a second their father looked impressed by the names that his daughter had made friends with. All of those girls father's were important in society. But as quick as the look came it went, and all he could say was get out. They girl's left in a hurry, once out of the dining room and into one of the many parlors did they finally calm down.

"I'm hungry again." Andy declared as she sat on one of the couches then she stood again thinking better of it. Being careful not to wrinkle the dress was becoming a task for her.

"Well then lets get some food." Bella said heading to the door.

"We can't, father is in their." Cissa said

"We'll just go directly to the kitchen."

It was so obvious that both Cissa and Andy blushed. They left the comfort of the parlor and walked as quietly as their boots would allow them. Once in the kitchen none of the house elves nor the staff knew what to do, never before had the owner's come into the kitchen.

"We want something to eat…Please" Bellatrix said quietly and looking at the floor.

"What do you want young Misses?"

"Just some simple porridge will do, we don't want to have to make you cook." Andy answered and her sister's gave her a look. None of them were to fond of porridge but now it was too late to take it back.

"Thank you misses, will you be having it in the dining hall?"

"No we'll eat it here." Cissa answered before Andy could.

A house elf handed them eat a bowl and they ate it quickly but carefully. Once done they ran from the kitchen and into the greeting room where their mother was calling them from. Andy felt sick it was time to go and she left Elizabeth in thee kitchen, she hoped that none of the House workers would take her, mother said that they often did that, take stuff that didn't belong to them.

Cygnus came out then they all apparated to a huge manor, that belonged to one of Cygnus's friends. They could hear music and laughter coming from the back yard, as they went through the house and into the yard they realized that it looked a lot like their home. The yard was big and off to the side in the shade was a bunch of blankets with women and children on them, some of the women sat at fancy chairs with a small round table separating them. And on the other side were a bunch of men in riding gear like their father's, these men were walking horses and showing them off to the other men.

Cygnus walk to the men and Druella led her daughters to where the women and children all sat. All the sister's recognized faces of Hogwarts students, Cissa even waved at some. Druella led them to an empty blanket under a shaded tree and sat down. All around them children played tag and hand games. Some of the younger boys pouted to their mother's about not being allowed to go on the hunt and that they weren't too young.

"Druella!" Yelled Elizabeth Lestrange and Astoria Malfoy as they walked over with their daughter behind them and Nora who looked most uncomfortable.

They sat down on the blanket after a quick embrace. Astoria looked about Druella's age but Elizabeth looked to be a few years older. Elizabeth smiled and gave a small wave at Bellatrix, and Bella smiled.

"Such a nice day for a party. Where is China?" Druella asked looking around for the red haired women.

"Oh gossiping with the Avery's." Astoria said with a wave of her hand and dislike dripping from her voice. "Girls why don't you go and play."

"That's a wonderful idea." Druella said then thought to add "And Andromeda, Please stay away from the horses. I know you've been eyeing them."

Andromeda frowned, all she wanted to do was pet them. They walked with the other girls till the were out of sight of their mother's and into the garden maze. Cissa smiled and talked with her friends wile Bella and Andy dragged behind.

"I wish we were allowed to ride." Pouted Pippa sitting on a bench. "both my brothers are in the hunt, and all I get to do it wait for their return."

"I know I want to go too." Bella finally said. "It would be so much fun."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to get my dress dirty." Cissa said gazing down at the dress.

"Oh Narci darling, you would even notice your dress from up there." Cecelia nudged Cissa and both smiled

"I just want to pet them…And MAYBE ride them." Andy laughed a little, Bella was right I would be fun.

"Then I propose a pact, by the time we are all 17, we will have our own version of a hunt and only the best of the best women will join us." Pippa said while jumping to her feet, and untying a ribbon from the hem of her dress. "Each of you take a ribbon off of you."

They each did making sure it was their favorite colors, then waited patiently for Pippa to tell them more.

"Now, I will tie mine around Bella's wrist and she will do the same, and you guys will all do it to." Pippa said while tying a satin scarlet ribbon around Bella's wrist. Andy looked confused as she counted the girls then she realized that Nora was with them, she had been so quite that Andy had easily forgotten that she was their. Nora and Andy exchanged ribbons with Cissa and Cecelia did, though it was clear that Cecelia had wanted to exchange with Pippa. "Good now we must keep these ribbons till we are all no longer friends, is that understood."

They all agreed and the sound of a horn blew, it was time for the Hunt. They all grabbed hands and ran to their mother's who just smiled at the sight of the ribbons, they had done the same things as girls, but they had made it to marry a wealthy man and have girls that would all be friends. Now that any of the mothers thought of it they had completed what they said they would do, weather they we happy or not.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW =)**


	39. One Painful Step at a Time

Easter had come and gone and the girls received nothing from their parents and some chocolate from their grandparents that Cygnus had taken away saying that they were getting fat. Home life was always the same, Druella limped and bruised, Cygnus was always angry and when guests were over, he was nice and "a loving father".

"I want the chocolate still." Cissa said right after their father gave them anther fat speech.

"I don't." Andy was holding a tissue to a cut on her cheek that her father had given her when she proclaimed that 'it wasn't fair'. "Where's mummy, she has to have some sort of potion for the sting or to heal this."

"I don't know she hasn't been around a lot this break." Cissa said as they made their way up to their rooms. "Andy stop! Your bleeding on the carpet, we'll get in trouble!"

"It's not like I can just make it stop!" Andy snapped while stuffing the bloody tissue into her pocket.

"Cissa rip a strand of your dress." Bella commanded and Cissa looked both shocked and angry.

"No you rip yours."

"Cissa you can just run and get anther dress on quickly, then we won't get into trouble about bleeding everywhere."

"No then we'll get into trouble about my ripped dress."

"Really, were going to fight about this?" Andy asked ripping the bottom of her dress and holding it to her cheek. "Now lets go find mother."

They wiped up the spilt blood with the inside bottom of their dresses and walked up to their mother's door. Bella knocked and in seconds the door opened.

"What do you want?" She snapped and the sister's stepped back.

"Ummm…I got hurt." Andy said taking the bloody rag off of her cheek.

Druella whisked them into her room then into the bathroom, Andy sat on the edge of the tube as their mother went through her cabinet. She pulled out a vile and dabbed a little on Andy's cheek, the cut healed instantly.

"Now what have I told you about avoiding your father, I won't heal the next cut."

"DRUELLA!" Cygnus called and Druella jumped to her feet. "the guests are here, take them and go into a parlor. Do not leave it till I say so, do not be loud, and do not order anything." he ordered and Druella ushered them back downstairs and into one of the many parlors with a few puzzles and books.

The men were in the dining room, all smoking a cigar and drinking fire whisky's . Druella read but Bella was sure she was not taking in what she was reading, Andromeda sat and did a puzzle while Narcissa watched and added her input on which piece would go where, and Bella sat agents the wall and listened to the many men's voices.

"I'm bored with this." Andromeda said loudly.

"Me too. Can't we go to bed?" Cissa said just as loud as her sister.

The men's voices turned to whispers, and Druella frantically hushed her daughters but it was too late. Bella jumped to her feet and swiftly moved to a couch as the door opened and Cygnus stepped in.

"Can't you keep your mouths shut you stupid annoying girls." He whispered angrily. "If I have to come in here again you will all pay."

He left shutting the door behind him. Druella let out a deep breath and Bella moved back to her spot by the wall. Cygnus was laughing about how his girls were arguing and he had to break it up, the men laughed not a sound in the room questioning his words.

Andromeda went to the window and Cissa moved to the puzzle, Druella, now to frantic to read, just sat and starred at the wall. Bella hated being confined to one room, she was bored and wanted nothing more then to leave, without thinking she got back to her feet and walked to the door.

"Bella what are you doing?" Druella asked. Fear was in her voice and she knew what her daughter was doing but she didn't move.

Bella opened the door and felt free. She could feel her sister's and mother starring at her as she took a step beyond the threshold of the door and into the hallway. She flinched like it was going to burn her but nothing happened, she took anther step and anther till she was away from the room and near the grand entrance room and the staircase that led upstairs. The front door swung open and Rodolphus entered their eyes met for a second.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm leaving Beubaxtons." He said his face told that he was ashamed, but he couldn't associate with her anymore, he had to separate himself. He could see that she was hurt, confused, angry but he had already resigned and switched places with his brother at Hogwarts. This was for the better.

"What? Why?"

Rodolphus was about to say something, anything to try and make it easier but Cygnus entered the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cygnus asked angrily, as he walked over to his daughter. "Are you allowed to be alone in a room with a man?"

Rodolphus was about to cut in and say something but Cygnus cut off his words. He grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her hard.

"Are you a little slut then, do you want me to show you what we do with little whores like you?"

"PLEASE FATHER, Let ME GO!" She cried trying to pull herself free but Cygnus pulled her into the dining room where all the men were. They instantly got quite. Rodolphus followed behind him and took an empty seat he felt sick, and wished he would have come sooner, and really this was no big deal counting that they were in the entry way and not an actual room. "Let me go, I didn't do anything!"

"You defiled my rules and you were in a room alone with Rodolphus." Cygnus said as he threw her to the ground. He pulled out his wand "Crucio!"

It felt like fire was filling her body and knifes were sticking her skin she let out a horrid scream and some of the men cringed and looked away, they knew what it felt like but they were not going to step in and face it in her place. Cygnus let go of the curse and laughed as Bella's body began to shake.

"Get up you worthless girl and face it like the man your useless mother never gave me." He snapped, then he grabbed her and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Go to bed"

Bella staggered away from him, from the corner of her eye she could see her mother standing there starring, doing nothing but starring at her hurt daughter. Bella blinked back tears as she walked out of the dining room, her body hurt and she dreaded going up the stairs.

As she stared at the stairs she realized that no matter what she did or didn't do her father was always going to hate her, hate her sisters. They were not the boys he had wanted, and her mother would never stand up to him, not for herself nor for her children. Bella made a discovery that night that she, Cissa, and Andy were on their own in this battle for life. Looking back up at the stairs she began to climb them one painful step at a time.


	40. Please Read VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hello readers I am writing this to tell you that I had initially had written this in books, so this is the end of Book 1. The next one will be named Our Solemn Hour 2. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and remember reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you do continue as Bella, Cissa, and Andy enter their Second Year of school.**

**X*Jinx*X**


End file.
